<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Colonel by TheColonels_lady</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661466">The Colonel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheColonels_lady/pseuds/TheColonels_lady'>TheColonels_lady</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Patriot (2000)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:07:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheColonels_lady/pseuds/TheColonels_lady</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anastasia is thrown into the past injured from what ever occurred to bring her there and comes face to face with Colonel Tavington.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>William Tavington/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My head was in so much pain as I started to wake up. What happened? Where am I? “Colonel over here!” Someone shouted. Colonel..? What the hell, where would I be that there are soldiers and British ones at that? “ Borden what have we here?” I heard the voice coming somewhere from the right as footsteps drew nearer to me. This could only be the Colonel the first man called out to. “Sir it appears she’s been hit badly over the head.” Slowly I opened my eyes to see men in British uniforms and nothing around but horses and open land. When was I? I’ve read about this happening to others but never believed it. This is just some reenactment. How I ended up in the middle of it is another question entirely. Slowly pushing myself up to sit I leaned up against a tree. I looked up at the man standing to my right. He was identical to the man from that movie I watched in history class. I always had an interest in the revolution and even had a strange fascination with the colonel. Either this was some strange reenactment group or I had been thrown back in time which was quite ridiculous. “Colonel William Tavington green dragoon’s. What happened to you, miss…..?” I touched the back of my head to find it wet. Looking at my hand it was covered in blood now. “Anastasia sir. And I… I don’t remember. I was at the market in New York. That’s the last thing I remember.” What the hell is happening? His name is the same as the character in the movie as well as the man on the other side of me. Seeing the blood he turned to Borden. “Ride on ahead and fetch a doctor. We shall meet up with you at the fort.” Borden did as ordered and mounted his horse taking with him some of the lesser ranked soldiers. “Do you think that you can stand?” He held out his hand to help me up. I reached for it but as soon as I was standing and the men that had left for the fort made it out of sight, Colonel Tavington pushed me hard against the tree that I had been found by.His body holding me against the tree. </p>
<p>“Who are you really…. Anastasia?” He sneered my name. “Think you could spy on the King's army, did you?”  I became dazed by his forcefulness. Although not surprising given what I knew of him. I whimpered as the pain in my head became worse and I began to struggle against him. “Please Colonel Tavington…… I’m not a spy. The last thing I remember was leaving the market.” I left out the part that the market was in New York and that it had been the year 2020. Maybe this situation wasn’t all bad 2020 was a terrible year.”New York?” he asked as he pulled himself off of me, his piercing blue eyes looking into mine. “We shall get this sorted at the fort. You know if you are a spy… you’ll hang.” He seemed to get a little pleasure out of the thought of hanging me. He grabbed my wrist and tied them together, mounting the horse he pulled me up on after him, sitting me in front of him. I could feel his body pressed up against mine again and his breath on my neck, which sent a shiver of pleasure through me which I tried to hide. As we rode off to the fort I could feel his hostility dripping off him.About an hour later I could see the fort coming into view. And as an avid history fanatic I just couldn't help being excited at seeing the original fort, Yet, that excitement soon turned to fear of not knowing what would happen to me. If they decided I was a spy I would hang. If that happened would I return to my time or would I die?<br/>
The gates opened to reveal an estate that was built of red brick and huge bay windows on the first floor. I could only imagine how beautiful it would be inside. I'd most likely see where they held the prisoners. As we rode through the gates there were two men and a woman who had to be around my age standing on the steps. Tavington dismounted his horse then pulled me down after him. Turning back to look at the people on the porch I assumed one of them was the Lord General Cornwallis and the other his second in command General O’hara. I could see the displeasure on Cornwallis's face when he saw the Colonel with me tied up and injured. “Colonel my office now!” He was definitely very angry at the Colonel. TAvington walked up the steps and into the house and before the Lord General followed in he turned to the woman beside him. I wasn't able to make out what he said.</p>
<p>The woman walked toward me. “Mary Cornwallis. I'm terribly sorry how that dreadful man treated you.Lets get you settled and a doctor to see you.” She had a private untie me and then she led me through the double doors. “Thank you, Mary. My name is Anastasia.” The entryway was astonishing with the walls painted in a seafoam green. The floor was polished mahogany with a spiral staircase on either side. As I looked around I saw a door slightly ajar.I could see the colonel standing facing a desk. “These brutal tactics must stop….” I turned away from the door as two servants met us at the bottom of the spiral staircase to the right. “Margaret, Aberdeen, Please take our guest up to one of the guest rooms. Make sure she is comfortable and stay with her until i can get the doctor.” They curtsied and as the younger one started to lead me up the stairs the older one stepped toward mary. “M’amm the only room available is the one next to The Colonel.” Mary pursed her lips in frustration. “it's alright Mary, I probably won't be staying long. Maty clasped my hand and smiled. “Nonsense you stay as long as you need to. Besides it will be nice having some feminine company. I'll get this room fiasco sorted out by dinner. She let go of my hand and hurried off. “Come Miss…” I turned and started going up the steps with them. </p>
<p>Margaret opened the door to the room. It was the perfect color scheme for me. I loved it. The main color was burgundy, which the curtains and the bedding were, colored with accents of black and gold. The bed was a canopy with curtains that matched the windows. “Thank you this room is perfect.”  As I sat down on the bed Mary returned with the doctor. I looked up at the door hearing footsteps as the doctor was cleaning my wound. It was Tavington. He stopped at the door for a moment and our eyes met. My breath caught in my throat for a moment. Maybe everyone only saw the bad, but then again I only knew the bad about him. I need to proceed with caution. He let a look of concern flash over his face. I almost missed it. The angry look returned and he stormed off down the hall to his room and slammed his door</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hostility and dinner on Anastasias first night in the past.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I left Cornwallis’s office and made my way to the staircase, still fuming from the conversation about my brutal tactics against these colonists.  Thinking back to the girl I found it very curious that no one even batted an eye or had the slightest thought of her being a spy. I walked down the hall to my room and noticed the door to the room next to mine open. Magnificent, they put that traitorous wrench in the next room from me.  She shouldn't be up here but down in the cells with the other prisoners. I hadn't realized that I had stopped in the doorway to the room filled with burgundy and gold, the girl lifted her head to look at me as the Doctor cleaned out her wound on her head. Our eyes locked for a moment and I let a thought of concern run through my head. A thought that should not have had. As i  looked upon her a look came over her face as if she had found me desirable, but then a look of nervousness replaced it. The desirable look confused me and I'm not one who likes being confused. Must have been a trick of the light. As for the nervousness…. She must be nervous of being found out and charged as a spy. My suspicion of her grew as I left the door frame and walked into my room slamming the door.</p><p>Pulling the chair away from my desk to take off my riding boots when my thoughts drifted back to the girl. I’ll get her to admit to me and the General of what she truly is. Standing up to change from dinner my thoughts drifted to ways to get the truth from her when the smallest speck of doubt entered my mind. What if she was telling the truth? If she was then what truly  happened to her.</p><p>Leaving my room I made my way down the hall. I hoped that dinner would be a rump roast. Down at the camp the food was almost inedible. As I passed Anastasia's room the door had not been shut properly. I caught a glimpse of the girl being helped into a light pink dress appropriate for dinner. I went to turn away and close the door so no one else might see her in a state of undress when I saw the state of her back. There were bruises scattered all over her, some were obviously from a man's fist others looked like they had come from a belt or a whip of some sort. What on earth….. It looked like she had been treated like a ragdoll. I became very irate at the thought of someone hurting her before I stopped myself. This girl means nothing to you William, except to get any information that she likely had about the rebels. I reached the bottom of the stairs as I heard footsteps coming down behind me. Turning around I saw the girl. Our eyes connected once again and gasped as she tripped. Before she could hit the stairs I had rushed over and had caught her. Both of us froze and I was able to take her features in for the first time. She was rather pretty for a colonial. Her hair was deep red and her eyes were a bright greenish blue that I could get lost in. my eyes flicked down to her lips……. Get a hold of yourself William. My eyes grew cold.  “Be careful” I said harshly as I let go of her firmly at the bottom of the stairs. She looked at me, her eyes flashing in anger. “Thank you for helping me Colonel. And there's no need to be so rude.Why do you even concern yourself with me being careful?” she said pushing by me. How dare she speak to me in such a way. She will pay for that when I pull information out of her. After a moment I followed her to the dining room. The only available seat was next to that uncouth girl.</p><p> </p><p>POV Anastasia's</p><p>	The dinner was lovely except that for some reason unbeknownst to me the Colonel kept looking at me and of course I had to sit next to him. What was that moment over by the stairs? One moment he was catching me and couldnt take his eyes off me. The next his eyes were ice cold and snapping at me. He was so hot and cold. Why does he keep looking at me? I turned to look at him to find he was looking at me again. Suddenly he stood up. </p><p>“I apologize General I have some business to take care of back at the camp. I shall take my leave.” He bowed and left. I watched him disappear around the corner of the hall.Ok what the hell was that about? He must despise me. Not that I really cared what he thought of me. When I was back at home I was infatuated with him, but now that I met the real Tavington that faded away and formed into extreme dislike. After each interaction I had liked him less and less. It must have been only his look that I liked. I mean even in the movie he was an ass. I excused myself claiming that I was feeling unwell due to my injuries and I retired for the night curtsying toward the Lord General and General O’hara. As well as saying a quick good night to Mary and I headed up to my room.</p><p>After a few minutes I heard a soft knock on the door.Mary poked her head into the room. “Anastasia? Are you ok? That tension at dinner between the colonel and you was stifling to say in the least.” Walking further into the room she closed the door behind her and  looked at me questioningly. “Did something happen between the two of you before dinner?” Shaking my head I started to loosen up the back of my dress, It was digging into the bruises on my back. As I was doing this Mary went to the large dresser and picked up a night dress. After struggling with the ties and only making the pain worse Mary came over and assisted me. “Your back!” She exclaimed, the back of the dress falling to the side. “Did he do this?” I turned and saw anger in her eyes and she was clenching her fist.</p><p>“Mary I know that he can be brutally cruel, but know he did not do ths. Although pushing me against the tree did not help.” I slid out of the dress I was wareing and into the night dress.  Why does everything here fit me so wellI? Her anger lessened and we sat next to each other on the bed. Singing i began to explain what happened before dinner. “I tripped down the stairs before dinner and the Colonel caught me.” Mary’s anger completely finished and turned in to a look of curious confusion. It was clear to me that the only things mary thought about Tavington weren't very pleasant. “ Mary you should have seen the look on his face. He was about to kiss me, im sure of it. I don't understand why. Its clear to me that he absolutely hates me. He thinks im a spy for the rebels he could care less if i die in this war.”  She smiled gently and looked just as confused as I was.</p><p>“You must be very careful around him. Do everything you can to gain his trust and show him you are not a spy. And as for him almost kissing you well…. Maybe he isn't as cold as stone as I believe.” She squeezed my hand and stood up. “It's getting late. I'll let you rest you have had quite the day.” Releasing my hand she walked over to the  door. She turned back to me with her hand on the door knob. She smiled. “I can already tell that we are going to be great friends! Sleep well Anastasia.” She left and I pulled back the very cozy burgundy comforter and sheets, climbed into bed and blew out the candle on the bedside table, Falling asleep immediately once my head hit the pillow. My dreams were filled with one thing…….the Colonel,s blue eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A/N: there is some violence in this chapter and in the upcoming chapters. Some readers may get triggered.</p><p>The next morning, I was shaken awake. I opened my eyes and the figure that had awoken me came in to focus. The blue eyes that I had been dreaming of all night were staring back at me. I must still be dreaming. “Hi” I said, smiling sleepily up at him. He gave me a look of suspicion, but I could tell he was slightly amused. Shit not a dream. I sat up holding the blanket to my chest.</p><p>“Hmm I wonder what you were just dreaming about” smirking he took a step back and then the smirk vanished as he said. “Get up. Lord Cornwallis wants to see us in his office.” He threw a dress at me and I glared. “I’ll be outside the door, don't keep me or the general waiting.” He said in his usual cold tone. “Good morning to you too, Colonel.” He half smirked before stepping into the hall and closing the door.</p><p>The door closed behind him and I slid out of the bed, picking up the dress he had thrown at me. Freezing as I started to dress, I looked toward the door. How long had he been in here before waking me? Had he been watching me sleep? I hope he did not hear me talking. Especially because he will use everything against me. Even if he did not hear me talking in my sleep, he will sure use how I responded to him waking up against me. Damn that man. I pulled the dress on realizing that I would not be able to lace up the back of the dress myself. I headed over to the door and opened it slightly, “Colonel, I need Margaret to assist me.” He turned, opening the door wider and stepped back into the room, closing the door, his eyes locked on mine. My breath caught in my throat as a flood of images from my dreams came back. I felt myself becoming very warm. My face must be red. He was standing so close to me now Oh god, I groaned inwardly. Why do I have to be so attracted to the bloody freaking butcher? </p><p>“There isn't time.” He said as he turned me around and started lacing up the dress himself. His fingers worked quickly until he reached the top of the dress, where I knew many of the bruises were visible to him. “What happened? Who did this to you?”  His voice was low holding a hint of concern. His fingers lingered, grazing across a partially healed bruise. Stiffening i turned my head at the pain and turned my head towards him as his fingers grazed over another spot where there were no bruises sending a pleasurable wave through my body. Damn him.</p><p>“Colonel Tavington, I thought you said we were in a rush.” by the expression on his face I could tell he was irritated, whether it was because I had not answered him or the impending meeting I couldn’t tell. I turned to face him fully. “Colonel, I will tell you one day what happened, when my wounds are no longer fresh. I’m not ready to come to terms with the truth of what really happened to me.” His facial features softened, but he was still clearly irate.</p><p>“Come, they will be waiting for us and it does not do well to keep the general waiting.” He began to lead me out of the room when I hesitated. “Come girl.” he snapped his face hard once again.<br/> I grabbed a shawl to hide my back and followed him to Cornwallis’s office. His office was big compared to the other rooms that i have seen in this place. There were huge windows that looked out over the east side of the property. </p><p>“Do you know why i have called you here Miss McKenzie?” he said as he came around to the front of the desk.<br/>“No, General,” I turned and glared at Tavington. “I have a pretty good idea.”  receiving and icy stare back there was no semblance of what had happened in her room had vanished from his features.</p><p>After a brief silence in the conversation, the general came to the front of his desk. “Miss McKenzie, Colonel Tavington believes you to be a spy.” </p><p>I assure you General that these accusations are unfounded, and quite frankly Colonel ....” I turned to face Tavington “you can take these ridiculous accusations and shove them up your ass.” I turned and started to storm out of the room fury radiating off me. But I was stopped by Borden and Wilkins who led me back into the room. After the shock of what I had said passed, the General looked directly at Tavington.</p><p>“Colonel Tavington, until these charges can be confirmed or dismissed, she is under your charge.”</p><p>Colonel Tavington stepped forward. “I have more important things to do than……” </p><p>“That's an order Colonel. You brought these accusations to my attention so it is you that will investigate Miss McKenzie. You are all dismissed.” He went back to the other side of his desk and began to sign some papers, Colonel Tavington grabbed my wrist and dragged me from the room, no one moved to stop him. Once back at my room he had several servants remove everything but the bed and the desk including clothes. Once the servants were gone, he stepped close to me. Just inches from me he reached behind me and started to unlace my dress, his fingers brushing against my back sending shiver up my spine. I could tell he was enjoying this. I looked up at his face and he was smirking. He looked down and me as i was trying to find amusement in the situation. I decided to be a smart ass. </p><p>“At least buy me dinner first Colonel!” I smiled up at him as the dress hit the floor and he chuckled.</p><p>“I’ll be taking this as well.” I stepped out of the dress that was pooled at my feet as he grabbed it. My eyes flashed in anger.</p><p>“But that leaves me with nothing but my stays.” I objected trying to grab the dress back.</p><p>“That's the point Miss McKenzie. You will have to earn back even the smallest of things by either giving me information about those rebels or by proving that you are in fact not a spy. You will stay here until I say otherwise.” He said as he twirled a strand of my hair around his pointer finger, his eyes holding amusement.</p><p>“You bastard!” I slapped him across his face and started to beat his chest. Catching my wrist, he turned us and backed us into the wall, his entire muscular body pressed up against mine holding me there.<br/>“Watch your mouth girl.” he sneered. Trying to get free from his hold proved to be fruitless as he pressed further against me. “Don't think that the comment you made in the Generals office went unnoticed. You will be punished for your actions.” Moving his face closer he whispered in my ear. “Do you understand me?” He loosened his grip and I remained where I was.</p><p>“Yes, Sir.” I could not stop thinking about how his body was pressed against mine. Damn it why did I have to be so attracted to the bloody butcher. He let go of me and I sunk to the floor looking up at him. He looked down at where I sat and smirked.</p><p>“Good girl. You learn quickly that will be useful for you. `` I swallowed fearing what he exactly meant by that. He pulled me up off the floor and had me sit at the now empty desk. “I will have someone send up your breakfast. Enjoy it for it will be your last meal for a few days.” As he left the room, I heard him call out to a slave and then address a private ordering him to stand guard over my room. Staring at the door I heard the unmistakable click of the door being locked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A/N: trigger warning attempted rape.<br/>Constructive criticism welcome :)</p><p>Guest thanks for your comments! Much appreciated!</p><p>Baldric = it’s the belt that you put your sword in</p><p> </p><p>“Colonel, there has been a sighting of the ghost and his rebel forces.” I turned toward captain Borden as I departed the chamber. Being content that the girl would give something up after several days stuck away with nothing. Borden accompanied me as I headed my room to retrieve my sword.chamberhere?” Walking out of my room I fastened my baldric around my waist.As the captain and I passed the girls room and started to descend the stairs ignoring the loud pounding and screaming coming from the door of the girls room.</p><p>“Just an hour hard ride sir.”</p><p>“Gather the soldiers, Captain.” I shouted to a corporal  passing by four heading out to meet the Dragoons when I feel like somebody watching me. As I mounted ……. I glanced back at the manor and saw the girl standing in her window glaring down at me.. Smirking I gave her a nod before turning to ride out with my dragoons.</p><p>Hours later we returned covered in blood, tired and hungry. The ghost had escaped me yet again. I was now in a foul mood from the events over the past few hours. I will get him soon enough though. That girl knows where he is hiding I’m sure of it. “You there..” I snapped at a slave passing by. “ have someone draw me a bath.” The slave bowed and ran off to fulfill my order. I thought of going to the girls room to Interrogate her but I would do no good in the mood I am in if I lose control. As I climbed the stairs I kept my original plan. I would wait until she sat around with nothing for a few days. I made my way up the stairs to the first landing and I could see the door to the girl’s room was open.. Shit! As I started to run up the stairs the girl was screaming from inside the room. “Get off me!” I burst into the room, the corporal too involved in what he was doing to notice I was there. </p><p>“Quiet and keep still, this will hurt a lot less if you do so.” The corporal sneered as he started to undo his pants while holding a knife to the girl's throat. I stepped closer withdrawing my pistol, cocked it and aimed it at his head. He froze as he heard the click of the gun.</p><p>“I believe the lady said to get off her corporal.” My tone is dangerously low. A tone many have come to fear here in the colonies..While the corporal was distracted the girl bit down on his hand that he held the knife causing him to drop it. He slapped her hard across the face, she whimpered in pain.</p><p>“Why? So you can have her all to yourself. Word around camp is that she’s a whore you captured on one of your raids.” She clawed at him in an attempt to free herself.</p><p>“I'M NO WHORE.” She screamed at him.</p><p>“Get off her corporal. Unless that is you’d like to be shot.” His head turned to look at me in shock. </p><p>“You would kill me over a bloody whore?! Whatever this… whore isn’t worth it. She isn’t worth anything.” He spat at her then climbed off. “Useless and used up” Fixing himself he headed for the door.</p><p>“Oh and Corporal… don’t let any of my men or I catch you anywhere near her again.” I said to him, warning me in that same deadly tone.</p><p>“Oh, I get it now! She’s not your whore. All 200 Dragoons are fucking this whore.” I raised my pistol, along his head and pulled the trigger. Blood splattered over the burgundy wall and onto the door frame. The corporal's body falling to the floor with a thud, blood began to pool around the body. Slowly turning back to the girl I holster my gun.</p><p>I slowly started to approach her not wanting to startle her after the events that had just occurred. “Are you ok? Are you hurt?” There was that hint of concern in my voice again. This girl although a colonial was having a strange effect on me. I pushed the thought out of my head. She’s here for me to gather information from only. She shook her head no and stood up from the bed. The corporals knife falling to the floor with a clang. “I’ll have someone fetch Margaret or Aberdeen and have them attend to you.”  Anastasia looked up at me, tears streaming down her face. She’s even pretty when she cries. I passed that thought out of my head as well, just as she clasped and once again I found the girl in my arms. </p><p>“I’m... I’m.” Her expression changed from one of shock to one of realization. “I’m alright Colonel, thank you.” We both looked toward the door of the room as we heard footsteps approaching. The girl let go of me and rather unsteadily moved back toward the bed and sat, pulling her ripped stays together. I took off my jacket and draped it over her. She looked away from me pulling my jacket over her more. I turned to the door as the footsteps stopped. Captain Borden and Wilkins were standing in the door. They both averted their eyes at the sight of the girl's state of undress. </p><p>“Borden, Wilkins. Get someone to clean this up and send for one of the female slaves for Miss McKenzie.” They did as I ordered. I looked back at the girl ,as she curled up in the bed my jacket was still around her. “Margaret will be up soon to take care of you. I’ll have dinner sent up for you as well unless you would rather join everyone downstairs.”  She shrugged and once the body had been taken away I made my way to the door. I was about to close the door behind me when I heard the quietest whisper coming from the bed. </p><p>“Please stay” I looked back over my shoulder at her, my hand still on the door knob. She was curled up pulling my jacket tightly around her. I stood there for a second. I must have heard her wrong. Letting go of the door knob I turned and took a few steps closer to her.</p><p>“You want me to stay?” I said in curiosity. She nodded. “ Miss McKenzie, I hardly think that it is appropriate in your current state of undress. Margaret will be along shortly” I looked at her in her vulnerable state as she gave me a pleading look. Heavens above I’m going soft. “Very well, but only until Margaret arrives to take care of you.” I pulled the chair away from her desk and brought it beside her bed, sitting down next to her. I looked over her face and I started to take in her features. I now had the time to admire her beauty. Her hair was burgundy and long flowing over her shoulders across the pillow becoming wavy at the end. If she were standing her hair would easily reach the middle of her back. Her eyes were the greenest that i have ever seen contrasting with her hair perfectly….. My thoughts got interrupted when I heard a voice coming from the doorway. I looked up to see Borden holding the girl’s bag as well as the slave girl carrying new clothes for the girl.</p><p>As I stood the girl reached out and grabbed my arm.”I'll be in the next room while you are being attended to.” She nodded and dropped her hand from my arm. I left the room, Bordon following me next door.</p><p>“William what the bloody hell happened in there?” Captain Stephen Borden and I had known eachother since we were seven and was the only one here in the colonies I  allowed to call me by my first name. He placed the girl’s bag on my desk as I poured us both a glass of whiskey. Turning to him I handed him one of the glasses.</p><p>“Upon our arrival I had come upon Corpal Harris attempting to rape Mis Mckenzie.”Throwing back my whiskey i eyed the girls bag. “He went on to say I just wanted her all to myself. I told him to stay away from the girl and to not let any of our men see him around here again. Thats when he said the whole company of dragoons was fucking her.'' I took another shot of whiskey feeling the burn as it went down my throat. “That's when i shot him”</p><p>Borden raised his glass to his mouth. “ Despicable piece of crap.” He said before shooting back the fiery liquid. “ Never liked Harris much. Is she alright?”</p><p>“I don't know what that girl has been through in her life Stephen, but i have a feeling this isn't the first time something like this has happened to her.” Leaving out that I had seen bruises all over her back. “From now on only one of our own will guard her.” Borden nodded and I looked back at the bag on the desk curiously. “We will deal with that after dinner, Captain.” He saluted me and left closing the door behind him. I quickly cleaned myself up and changed for dinner, no longer having time to take a full bath. I had just finished pulling on my boots when there was a knock on my door. Oh bloody hell what now! I opened the door forcefully ready to yell at one of my men. “ Miss Mckenzie?” My look softened. “ Did you decide that you are up for supper?” </p><p>“ Yes. Colonel I have. Plus i wanted to talk to you.” I raised my eyebrows at her questioningly and she stepped back out of my room.</p><p>“Is there information that you have that will assist me in any way with the war?’” I closed the door behind me, locking it. She shook her head gently, her hair falling out of place to frame her heart shaped face. ‘ Very well then.” my eyes becoming hard once more thinking of the events that had happened leading to the ghost escaping capture again. </p><p>“Colonel, I'm um.. That is to say…. Thank you for what you did.” She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear looking at the floor.</p><p>I paused mid way down the hall and gently took her arm, stopping her to stand by me.” This isn't the first time something like this had happened to you is it?” Her head snapped up looking into my eyes. Her’s were filled with sadness and pain as she looked at me. “ I apologize that was too forward of me, mis mckenzie.” she looked away briefly composing herself.</p><p>“Unfortunately no, Colonel it is not.” She began to walk again and followed to keep in step with her. “ The man who raped me... before. I knew or thought I knew. I was to marry him.” I stopped in my tracks.</p><p>“The man who you were to marry?” I became rather angry. And she stopped and turned back realizing I was no longer next to her. “If it's not too bold miss mckenzie. It looks like you have been whipped on your back. Was it him?” she stiffened and hesitated for a moment..</p><p>“Yes, we had been courting for a while. He was sweet and gentle at first, always surprising me.  Everything changed a few months before we were to be wed. One day he surprised me with my favorite flowers and a dinner at my favorite restaurant. After dinner we were in the park walking he was trying to convince me to….. Be intimate with him that night, but i said no i wanted to wait until after the wedding. When I refused he beat me and raped me in the park.” a blush came across her face when she spoke of being intimate.</p><p>“Right there in the park!?”  I exclaimed. She nodded and then continued.</p><p>“He continued to beat and rape me for the next two months. Sometimes using a belt as well. One day he even did it to me because his coffee was just a touch too cold. The last time he did this was before you and your captain found me. I had just attempted to end the relationship for a third time.  But I was in New York city. I have no clue how I ended up here.” she remained as calm as she could as she told me the things that happened to her but tears still slid from her bright green eyes. She wiped her tears away and almost as if she were putting on a mask the sadness and pain vanished before a smile took its place. “He will never find me! He would have never expected that I would be found. Probably thought I was dead and headed back to New York. I don’t care how I ended up here!”</p><p>“Yes I’m sure he will not, being so far from New York.” I raised a gloved hand and tucked another stray lock of her burgundy hair behind her ear. Her eyes held one of confusion as she looked up at me and she backed away.</p><p>“Why do you even care?” Her eyes flashed with anger. “You're trying to Manipulate me to get information I do not have.” How dare she speak to me like that. I became angry and clenched my fist at my sides to keep myself in control. It would do no good after the things she’s been through to hurt her. I would end up getting none of the information I knew she held if I were to do so.</p><p>“Miss McKenzie, for one you came to me of your own accord and told me of your past. I did not manipulate you. Secondly Miss McKenzie you are under my charge. That includes my protection.” I was getting more frustrated by the minute and I was getting harder to control myself.</p><p>“Protection? Protection? You’re supposed to be figuring out if I’m a spy or not. Not protecting me.” I took a step toward her standing almost toe to toe with her both of are anger flaring.</p><p>“Funny. You don’t seem to have a problem with me protecting you when I stop the carpet from raping you. Even went as far as asking me to stay.” Her eyes searched my face angrily and her mouth opened and closed like she was searching for something else to say. All of a sudden her mouth was upon mine. They were soft and tasted like honey. My hands made their way to her waist as the other tangled in her hair pulling her closer. </p><p>Just as suddenly as the kiss started I stepped back my hand falling away from her back to my sides. No sooner than the case was over she looked at me in shock of what happened washed over her. Her face blushing with embarrassment a moment later she rushed off back to her room slamming the door. The bloody hell was that about. Throughout the evening I could not keep the events that occurred since I returned. Dinner could not end soon enough. </p><p>On the way out of the dinning hall Borden and Wilkins approached me. “Colonel, we found some rather interesting items in the girls bag. Including two books one says it was published in 1981 the other was a history textbook published in 1987.” I looked at them perplexed.</p><p>“Clearly you are mistaken captains. Unless you are insinuating that Miss McKenzie has traveled back in time of a period over 200 years.” I turned and headed over to the staircase the captains followed me. “Time travel.” I scoffed. “ preposterous.” They gave each other a look as we got to the top of the stairs. “What?” I growled clearly irate. Wilkins stopped and turned to address me.</p><p>“Colonel, we thought it was impossible as well until we went through the other items in her bag. Some of which I have no clue what they are. There was an identification card made out of unusual material.” Wilkins stated as we arrived outside my door. Borden reached into his jacket and pulled out a wallet that buttoned close with the letters A.M branded into it. Opening it I immediately found the identification Wilkins spoke about. The picture was clearly of the girl although it could not be a painting. It was so clear that it was like I was looking right at her. Scanning over the rest of the card my focus shifted to the date of birth. </p><p>“What on Gods green earth? Born may 5 2000.” I looked up at both my captains. This is impossible. I will have to question her later. I opened the door to my room and made my way over to the desk where her bag was sitting. Grabbed it and dumped the contents onto the desk. Three bottles rolled and almost smashed to the floor. I stood them up and looked at the label. “The-que-la?” I looked to the captains and they shrugged. I opened one of the bottles and poured three glasses of the liquid. Taking a sip it tasted different than whiskey but the burning sensation was the same. “Bloody hell why was she carrying three bottles of this?.” Looking through the rest of the items I found the text book titled early America: 1642 to 1864. “That’s almost a hundred years of history past us! Geez! We could use this book to our advantage.” I flipped through the book until I stopped at a page speaking about a battle happening two year hence. “Bloody hell” I exclaimed in disbelief and slammed the book shut.  </p><p>“What?” they said in unison as i put the book down and rested my hands on the back of the chair staring at the book. I turned my head to look at them.</p><p>“According to this text we lose the war and I get killed in battle two years from now.” I sighed. “ and If we are to believe that she has time traveled this book is full of information that we can use to change the course of the war.” I grabbed the bottle of golden liquid that had been transported with the girl and took another drink. “The book and this Girl can change everything”. A moment later I had a plan formulated. A sinister grin spread across my face. I knew that this girl knew something. I just didn't know it was this prodigious. “ do not tell any one of what was discussed, especially the girl. I want her to give me information herself.” I stood straight up and dismissed the captains for the night. They left and I went through the other items. She had a black rectangular object called an ipod whatever that was. A change of some ridiculous looking clothes, a rather nice  knife, several food items and a box with something called tampons in it. Looking over the box my eyes widened and I quickly threw it back into the bag in disgust realizing just exactly what they would be used for. There was also a book called warhorse. I'd have to read that if i had the chance. Sound interesting set during World war 1? I made a mental note to ask the girl about the world war and how many there were as it seemed like there was more than one. Of course that would be after she gave me infora[mation and admitted to being from the future. Then I saw it shining in the light of the candles. A silver engagement ring. There was a bigger stone in the middle surrounded by several smaller stones. Putting the ring aside I blew out the candle and went to bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Rules</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A/n: happening from the hallway until tavington ton dismisses the captains in Anastasia's POV</p><p>I felt the warmth of his hand slide off my waist while he untangled the other hand from my hair as he stepped back effectively breaking the kiss. Staring up at him into his blue eyes in shock of what I had just done. What the absolute hell was I doing dreaming of him and then kissing him. He's the butcher damn it! One of the most hated men of the revolution. The dreams I was having of him though were pleasant enough that I hadn't wanted it to end. Heat rose to my face and through my body. I had freaking made out with him. I could tell my face was red with embarrassment. "... I'm not quite feeling up to dinner anymore colonel." I darted off to my room, slammed the door and threw myself onto the bed.</p><p>"Miss McKenzie?" I jumped and spun around. Seeing that it was only Margaret I relaxed and sat back down on the bed. She placed some new stays in the wardrobe and came over to me. It seemed that the Colonel had the decency to have clothes returned to me. But it was only the bare minimum not that I required much. (two pairs of stays and another dress.)</p><p>"Margaret? Can you please fetch me some dinner? If i'm still permitted of course." she nodded, left and returned ten minutes later with a small plate of food. "Thank you, Margaret." I looked down at the food. It was nothing fancy and I knew immediately that this is not what they were eating in the dining hall. This had to be what the servants ate. It was hardly anything. A piece of chicken and a piece of bread. If he believed that this was going to get me to give him anything he was sorely mistaken. I was used to skipping meals sometimes even skipping eating for a whole day together. I slowly ate the chicken savoring every bite. After I finished I stood up from the desk and Margaret assisted me in getting ready for bed. Once I was ready I made my way to the bed when I kicked something hard…. THE KNIFE! I reached under the bed just able to reach it. My fingers curled around the handle. Sliding into bed I placed the knife under my pillow. " Don't say anything about the knife to anyone." That's when I noticed Tavingtons jacket laying under the blankets earlier in the evening. That man is maddingly confusing. One moment he's threatening me the next he's saving me. He even seemed truly interested and angerend in what had happened to me.</p><p>"Yes, Miss. Will you be needing anything else?" she picked up a basket that was now empty.</p><p>"No, but please stay. I don't think i can stand being in here alone right now." She looked at me nervous for a moment. "What's wrong?" I sat up a little more in the bed.</p><p>" I'm sorry, miss. Colonel Tavington ordered me to leave once you are for the night." I smiled at her.</p><p>"Of course he did." I gave her a mischievous look. "Well then i'm not settled just yet am i?" i laughed. "I promise you will not get into trouble for this." She sat down on the bed next to me. And we started talking about our lives and where we came from. I Changed some details to fit into the time period but surprisingly I didn't have to leave out that much. After about an hour had passed I heard the colonel's voice along with two others who I could only presume to be his captains, but I could not make out what they were talking about. I looked to Margaret who now had a fearful look in her eyes and I immediately regretted asking her to stay. I slid out of bed and made the covers look like they hadn't been pulled back bringing the Colonel's jacket. I opened the door for Margaret and the conversation between the men stopped. " Thank you Margaret for making sure I was settled for the night." My eyes flicked over to Tavington's staring him in the eyes challengingly. The colonel stared me down, his eyes narrowing slightly in suspicion. "Good night Colonel." i said with the slightest politeness. He gave a curt nod. "Oh and thank you." I held out his jacket to him and he gave a slight smile his eyes softening.</p><p>" You're very welcome. Good night miss mckenzie." I closed the door and slid back into bed and as I drifted off to sleep I heard the click of the door being locked.</p><p>The next morning I watched from my window as the dragoons left. Tavington led the way with Bordon and Wilkins on either side of him. I didn't see anyone else for days except for the brief moments the guard Tavington left behind let Margaret in to switch out the chamber pot or bring me water, but not word was said. The colonel must still be adamant that i stay secluded to the room with no food. Although Margaret did try to sneak me some fresh fruit but the guard quickly took that away. She did manage to get a book past him. I read that quickly..That was two days ago when she snuck me the book. Bored with nothing else to do on the fourth day I went to bed relatively early.</p><p>The fifth morning I awoke to the sun starting to rise. Rolling over in bed I saw a roll of bread and a bowl of broth. Confused, I sat up scanning the room. I stopped when I saw a shadow of a man sitting at my desk. Reaching behind me I grabbed the knife from under my pillow and kept it hidden under my blankets. Tavington stepped out of the shadows a smirk on his face. "Dreaming of me again are we?' he teased as he stepped closer to the bed.</p><p>"No… I um no!" I could feel my face become red. I've got to stop dreaming of him. I grabbed the bread and took a bite, looking anywhere but at him. He let out a low laugh and I could see how much he was enjoying making me red.</p><p>"Of course you weren't," He said sarcastically. "Did you know that you talk in your sleep?" my eyes darted up to him wide with horror. " Hmm. you seem rather worried that you let something slip. Don't worry my name was the only thing to slip from your lips since i have been sitting here. By the sound of it the dream was rather… pleasant." He said in amusement and I became even more red if that was possible. " Anyway Miss Mckenzie is there anything that you wish to tell me?"</p><p>" I have nothing to tell you Colonel." I was about to take another bite of the bread when he ripped it away and threw it onto the floor. " I hadn't finished that.". He placed a hand on either side of me. He looked down at the blanket and his eyes narrowed as he looked back up at me. His face came within an inch of mine. Shit he'd felt the knife.</p><p>"I know you have the information I seek girl and you will tell me" He hissed at me, his cold blue eyes staring into mine."</p><p>"I don't have what you are seeking sir.'' I hissed back.</p><p>" You do and you will tell me one way or another." He pulled back the blankets and grabbed the knife. He looked at me with his icy stare. "Now why do you have this?"</p><p>I shrugged. "Rule # 9."</p><p>" Pray tell what is rule #9?" he growled his patience wearing thin.</p><p>"Always carry a knife. An old family friend had rules that he lived by. I don't remember all of them. #13 never involve a lawyer." I reached for the knife and he laughed at me.</p><p>"You think I would actually let you keep this. No more knives." he waved it in my face before pocketing it. " Now get dressed and eat your broth" He growled " I'll be back in fifteen minutes for you." He left slamming the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Checkmate!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A/N: Can anyone guess the Book/Movie that i took the name for Ana's horse? points to your hogwarts house if you guess correctly</p><p>Exactly fifteen minutes had passed when the Colonel returned in his impeccable uniform, hair tied back into his que. "Come girl." In defiance I stayed still and in two strides he was next to me. "You will do well to listen to me and do as ordered when i say it." He growled and grabbed my arm tightly.</p><p>"I'm not one of your men to be ordered about." I struggled to get my arm free from his grasp. "LET GO OF ME!"</p><p>"Seeing as keeping you locked up with no food didn't loosen your tongue you are to be put to work shoveling out the stables. Maybe shoveling horse crap for days will get you to talk." He paused half way down the stars and pushed me against the wall. "And don't even think about escaping. I will come after you and drag you back here myself." he hissed.</p><p>"I'd like to see you try."I retorted.</p><p>"You know as fun as that would be. If i have to come after you, you will not like the result." He growled and continued dragging me down the the stables he shoved me inside. "Also you will be taking care of my horse. There will be consequences if even the slightest thing is overlooked in regards to him." He left me there sitting in the straw.</p><p>Over the next two weeks I awoke the same way. Tavington standing there, watching me. Every morning he would ask me if there was anything that I wished to tell him. I would always answer the same and then he would escort me to the stables. In the evening he would return from whatever torment he had brought on the colonies that day and escort me back to my room.</p><p>One particular evening he was running later than normal and it was past dark and I had finished what I needed to do throughout the stables. I entered the stall that held Tavingtons horse, deciding to brush him down again. "Hey there." I smiled as I ran the brush through his coat. "I had a horse just like you once. His name was Joey. he had the same coloring as you." I ran the brush over him and he neighed in approval. "I would spend hours in the stables. It was almost impossible for my parents to get me to leave him." i finished brushing him, put down the brush in its place and came to the front of him to pet his nose. "He was named after a horse in a book I favorited." That's when I heard someone clear their throat behind me. Turning to face the noise I saw Tavington standing there leaning against the stall door. "Good evening Colonel. How long have you been standing there?"</p><p>"Long enough Miss Mckenzie." He glowered and opened the stall door. He held out a carrot to the horse who ate it up quickly. He neighed I assumed in appreciation. Tavingtons eyes softened when he began to pet the horse. "I didn't know you liked horses just as much as I do. Had I known I would have had you do the laundry for the whole calvary instead." He looked at me and smirked. "Ah" my face clearly showed disgust. "There's something that may have gotten you to speak. As it is, Hercules seems fond with you. He is usually so difficult with anyone but myself. As it is you will continue to care for him." he stepped out of the stall. "Come. Cornwallis has requested or more so demanded that we attend dinner in the hall." He sounded irritated. "You'll have to clean up first. You smell of horse." I gave him a questioning look and scoffed.</p><p>"And you don't." To my surprise he let out a laugh and instead of grabbing my arm, he offered me his. I stared at his offered arm for a second before taking it and we headed to the house. He left me in my room so I could get ready for dinner. Once ready I sat down on my bed taking a moment to relax after the day of work I had. Some of the horses including Tavingtons had been difficult today. I assume because they haven't been out for a few days. All too soon there was a knock on my door. I opened it and Colonel Tavington was there to escort me down to dinner.</p><p>"Are you ready?" He said with a small smile. His voice was almost velvety.</p><p>"Colonel, nothing and I mean nothing will ever make me ready for this dinner. I would love nothing more than to just stay up here and have my dinner brought to me." He nodded in agreement.</p><p>Arriving in the dining hall O'hara approached me, taking my hand and kissing it as he bowed. "I'm so glad that you could join us this evening, Miss McKenzie." I gave a half smile as I discreetly wiped the back of my hand on my dress. Something about O'Hara just creeped me out. Dinner was an awkward affair to say the least. I had sat between O'Hara and Tavington. It was made even worse by O'Hara trying to flirt with me. I tried my best to ignore him, making light conversation with Mary and politely answering the others when spoken to.</p><p>As dinner was coming to a close Cornwallis stood up, ringing his glass with a spoon to get everyone's attention. "We shall be heading to Middelton place within the week. They will be hosting a ball once we are there." O'Hara leaned closer to me making me even more uncomfortable.</p><p>"It would be my honor to escort you for the evening, Miss McKenzie" O'Hara said lowly. Tavington stood up to leave and glanced down at me.</p><p>"I'm sorry General but I'm disinclined to aquest to your request, and besides I doubt very much that I'm even invited." I knew it was rude but i didn't care. Ohara always did give me the creeps I stood up, allowing Colonel Tavington to lead me out of the dining hall.</p><p>Before we made it out of the dining room we were stopped buy General Cornwallis. "Colonel, since Miss McKenzie is still in your charge. You will escort her to the ball."</p><p>"Yes sir." the colonel and i said in unison. Both of us seemed to be just as annoyed at the order as the other. "Glad that's over. I think i need a drink."</p><p>The Colonel smiled down at me. "As do i. I much rather eat with the men at camp than suffer through that… what should I call it?... tourture." I laughed in agreement and walked with him until we reached the door to my room. He continued down the hall to his. Looking back at me the first genuine smile I've seen on him appeared on his face. "Miss Mckenzie, are you interested in sharing a night cap?" thoughts of what could happen if i drank too much rushed through my head, especially if i let something slip. Although I suppose one wouldn't hurt and besides the Alcohol in this time isn't as strong as back home. I nodded and smiled back at him. Maybe he isn't as bad as the history books say, besides history is written by the winners. I let go of the door knob and headed over to him as he opened the door. His room was very much like mine. The only major difference was that the color scheme was Emerald green and silver. The curtains on the canopy bed were drawn back tied against the poles. A brief image of a blonde wizard who looked very much like the colonel flashed through my head. This room was most definitely suited for him. He went over to his desk and picked up a bottle of wine.</p><p>"Thank you Colonel." He put the bottle down and poured himself a glass of whiskey. " You know Colonel, I can shoot whiskey." He raised an eyebrow at me and his eyes flicked over to his desk focusing on something behind me. Before I could turn to see what it was he had moved behind me and quickly put whatever it was in a draw. He pulled a chess board out of that same draw and brought over the bottle of whiskey and a glass over to the table.</p><p>He pulled out the chair for me to sit. While he was pushing me in he began to speak. "You know miss mckenzie, you speak in a very strange way sometimes…...Almost as if you are out of place." He moved around to the other side of the table, took off his uniform jacket and sat down. "I assume you know how to play."</p><p>"Of course Colonel, and you already know I'm not from these parts Colonel." He began to set up the chess board. And poured us another glass of whiskey.</p><p>"You see Miss Mckenzie, I've been to New York as well and you dont speak or act like the women there either. You do however seem like a very educated woman so i'll give you that." He stared at me for a moment before leaning forward. "Why don't we make this game more amusing. If I capture one of your pieces you have to take a drink and answer any questions I have honestly. i'll do the same" Well i must be doing good if this is what he has come to to get me to speak. I eyed him warringly</p><p>"Alright Colonel, Challenge accepted." My eyes were shining with excitement as I pushed thoughts of danger away. This was either very stupid of me or clever. It's not everyday that you have a chance to ask a historical figure anything. I shot back my glass of whiskey. He chuckled</p><p>"Save the whiskey for when you lose." he said playfully. Curious I would have never thought Tavington to be playful. He refilled my glass.</p><p>"Ha like you're going to win." I said flirtatiously. The alcohol was beginning to affect me. I mean the colonel was also very attractive. "This is an odd way to get information Colonel." we started to play and he quickly captured one of my pieces. He smirked.</p><p>Staring into my eyes with his irresistible blue grey eyes that I could get lost in, he asked his first question. " Where were you born, Miss Mckenzie?" I had to be very careful on how I approached my answers.</p><p>"I was born on a farm outside of new york city." I would have to answer quickly so he would not detect that there was something off. While looking at the chessboard one of the rules from NCIS slipped through my head. Always be specific when you lie. I made my move and captured one off Tavingtons pieces. He looked at me in shock. "What did you think this was going to be easy?" I Jested in amusement.</p><p>"Clearly you are no ordinary woman." A slight blush spread across my face as he shot back his whiskey. I had no idea of what to ask him. I knew a lot already, especially after having to write that report on him in high school. Back then I would have given anything to be able to ask him anything I wanted or even beagle to sit in a room with him or the other historical figures. "Please stop calling me Miss Mckenzie. What is your middle name?"</p><p>"Jason. What should i call you then?" he captured one of my knights. "When is your birthday?"</p><p>"You can call me Anastasia, some of my friends call me stasi. I actually quite hate being called miss mckenzie." I took a swig of my whiskey. I reached out to make my move when his hand shot out and he gently grabbed my hand to stop me.</p><p>"You haven't answered my question." I looked at him in confusion. " I had asked you when you were born." I smirked.</p><p>"That's right but you also asked me what i would like to be called. I believe the rule was one question at time." His eyes narrowed at me for a brief moment.</p><p>"Very well but do not try that again.., Anastasia." My name rolled smoothly off his tongue. I liked the way he said it. I would love to hear how it sounded when he was... a shiver ran down my spine. I stopped those thoughts. I could not develop the small bit of feelings I had for him. He is the bloody butcher. I moved my piece close to one of his castles. He made his move and captured that piece as well. "Same question as before. When were you born?"</p><p>"May 5th." I took a swig of the whiskey and looked at him. He looked back at me expectantly. "Oh the year as well.1752." I made my move and captured his queen." Checkmate." Another look of shock flitted across his face as he realized that i was about to take out his king. He drank his glass of whiskey. Refilled it and drank it again</p><p>"When is your birthday?" I asked as I tossed the Queen up in there intending to catch it. It hit the floor with a thud. I looked at it before picking it up. "Sorry."</p><p>"It's Quite all right it's an old set. I was born the sixth of June 1743." He looked at me smirking his eyes alight as he made his move, taking out the piece I had checked his king with. "Make your move then I will ask you one last question." I took my drink feeling the effects of all the drinking I had done hit me at once.</p><p>"Um okay." I made my move and took out his king. I leaned back in my chair smiling from my accomplishment. "What ship did you come over on."</p><p>"The royal oak. I set out from Liverpool. Many of the men that I had been in the ship with were stationed in New York. Spent about a week there before the ship sailed down to Charlestown." He spun his glass in his hand thoughtfully. "May I ask you one last question Anastasia?" I nodded. This even hadn't turned out too bad. I rather enjoyed the time I spent with the colonel tonight. "How old are you?" I thought he already asked me my birthday. Did he? I can't fully remember the alcohol fogging my thoughts</p><p>"I'm 19" before I could blink. He was on his feet flipping the table out of the way and I jumped out of my chair. Soon he had me pinned against the wall with his hand on my throat. My eyes went wide when I realized my mistake. I had told him I was born in 1752. I should be 24. "Oh fuck!"</p><p>"Anastasia….Checkmate." He sneered in a whisper into my ear.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The truth of the matter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Colonel Tavingtons pov</p><p>At last I've got you. I flipped the table sending the wooden chess pieces flying all over the room. My hand was on her throat in an instant. The girl's eyes went wide. "OH Fuck." My pants tightened as the swear slipped through her cupid bow lips. This girl should not have such an effect on me. I became even angrier at the thought of her having any power over me. She made a slight squeak as her back hit the wall. "Anastasia…. Check mate." I sneered in a low voice, my face close to hers. She tried to free herself from my grasp but I only pushed her further into the wall using my body against her to hold her still I choked back a small groan as her body rubbed against my hardness. She froze her face red looking anywhere but at me. Placing a finger under her chin I brought her gaze back to mine. "Now, My dear." I gave her an evil smirk. "We are going to try this again and you will answer me truthfully or you will face some dire consequences. Do you understand me?" she gave out a choked response, "What was that?"mi loosened my grip on her throat.</p><p>"I am not your dear." She hissed and my gaze hardened</p><p>"Regardless you will not leave this room until you answer my questions. Do you understand?" I pulled her away from the wall and sat her down in the chair she had previously been sitting in. She was staring at the chess pieces on the floor and slowly looked me straight in the eyes.</p><p>"Well then this will be a rather long night William." She crossed her arms stubbornly.</p><p>"Choosing to be difficult hhmm. The hard way it is Anastasia. Maybe this will be fun after all." I stepped closer to her, placing my hands on either side of the chair. " But believe me when i say that i will know when and if you are lying." She said nothing and just stared into my eyes. After about a minute I stepped away. "Let's get started shall we?"</p><p>"If we must William." This girl was either very brave to challenge me or just insane. Perhaps she was both. I righted the chair I had been sitting on and sat across from her.</p><p>"Where were you born?" I asked, resting my elbows on my knees. She didn't answer, she just sat there looking at me. "I'm waiting, Anastasia." There was a mischievous glitter in her eye.</p><p>"Maybe if i wait just a little longer a fuck will fly into my hands and i can give it to you." She smiled at me almost laughing. I slapped her across the face, her head snapping to the side. She turned her head back to look at me. " Come on you can do better than that." She said mockingly. I stood up and grabbed her by her hair dragging her across the room and throwing her on the floor.</p><p>"Do not test me. I have the power to have you killed as a spy. Which we both know that you are not. Are you?" She looked up at me from the floor in shock. "I will ask you one last time. Where were you born?" I sat back down leaving her on the floor.</p><p>"I was born in a hospital." She started as she picked herself up. "In New York City. My parents owned a farm. It was so beautiful in the fall. And the horses well you already know about them. I would sneak out of the house when I couldn't sleep just to see them." She smiled fondly at the memories as she gave me details of the farm. I gave her a curious glance as her demeanor had changed so suddenly.</p><p>"You must have had a lovely childhood then." Her smile faltered and an overwhelming sadness filled her eyes.</p><p>"Yes, it was…. For a while." She looked away as tears started to roll down her cheeks and I fought the urge to whip them away.</p><p>"What happened?" Genuinely curious about what had gone so wrong in her life.</p><p>"War, Colonel. As it always does. Another country attacked us. My father enlisted into the military. He would come back but after his four years he decided to still fight. When my brother was old enough he joined. They were sent out on deployment together and they were both killed in mission. Shortly after we lost the farm" By now her face was fully wet with tears. I handed her a handkerchief and gave her a moment to collect herself. This war didn't seem like any he knew of. I began wondering what kind of wars they had where she is from.</p><p>"Shall we continue Miss Mckenzie?" She turned back to me and sat back down in the chair.</p><p>"If we must." The challenging look reentered her eyes. She must think i'm bluffing.</p><p>"When were you born?" I looked out the window out over the camp.</p><p>"I already told you that i was born on May 5th." I spun back around knowing full well that she had purposely left out the year.</p><p>"The year Anastasia." I demanded in a low growl as I closed the distance between us once more. "And don't you lie to me.'' I placed my hands back on the armrest of her chair on either side of her. She stayed silent. I leaned in close. "ANSWER ME!" She didn't flinch.</p><p>"You will not believe me William." Her voice was a little shaky. Good it meant that she was scared of what would happen if i wasn't satisfied with her answer. I brought my face close to hers, my lips brushing against her cheek.</p><p>"Try me." I whispered coldly into her ear and I felt her shiver. I pulled back and looked straight in to her eyes. They scanned over my face and her expression changed yet again. She looked like she wanted to kiss me. It was gone in an instant. Interesting. It seemed like she was fighting against feelings for me "One more time…..When were you born?"</p><p>"May 5th 1999." She hissed. Gentle now as I slid my hand over her cheek resting it on the side of her neck. My thumb stroked her face. Desire flashed through her eyes. I almost didn't see it. I leaned in close and pressed my lips against hers. She responded immediately and parted her lips. I deepened the kiss briefly before breaking away from her smirking. I meant to just mess with her but found myself wanting to kiss her again.</p><p>"See,was that so hard." She looked back at me and her face flushed as I ran my fingers through her hair. "You're very beautiful."</p><p>"Thank you." She said as her eyes flashed in anger and hurt. He pushed me away and stood up to leave.</p><p>"We aren't done Anastasia." She let go of the door and spun back around. And for a moment I regretted what I had put her through. I could have just told her that I knew. I began to think about the feelings I had begun to develop for her over the past few weeks. There was no doubt that I, Colonel Tavington had begun to fall in love. But she would never have me now not after what I put her through. She escaped one arse just to run into another.</p><p>"You knew." tears began to well up in her eyes as she yelled. "You knew all this time didnt you?" I took a step closer to her and she put her hand up signaling me not to come any closer. " This entire thing was just a game to you. Who else knows?" I just stood there. "Who else, Colonel?" She spat my rank at me. And turned to open the door, looking over her shoulder at me she shook her head. " Nevermind, I don't want to know. As long as it means that i dont have to be in her with you any longer.. I think i will retire for the evening. Thank you for the drinks." She opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. "Good night Colonel." She curtsied and headed down the hallway to her room. I followed her.</p><p>"Anastasia wait….I?" She turned back around to face me her door open just a crack.</p><p>"There is nothing that you can say to me right now that will make things different." She went into her room but then poked her head back out." Her face inches from mine. "You know what else? The history books were wrong about you. You are far worse than they can describe." As she finished her sentence she turned to look at the stair as the sound of footsteps were heard coming up at them. Borden came around the corner and she narrowed her eyes at him. "You knew too! didnt you? And Wilkins as well."</p><p>He froze at the end of the hallway. "Knew what?"</p><p>" Good night Anastasis." She looked back at me with hatred in her eyes.</p><p>"Colonel, It's Miss Mckenzie." She hissed and went into her room slamming the door.</p><p>"It's William, Miss Mckenzie." I shouted back to her through the door. I turned walking back to my room, Borden following me to give me the report from that day. I barely listened as my thoughts remained on the girl who i could hear crying in the next room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The letter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A/N: Sorry to keep you all waiting but here is that next chapter.  The ball will be the chapter after this one</p><p> </p><p>I awoke the next morning hoping he would not be in my room waiting for me to wake up. I lifted my head slightly and did not see him at the desk. Smiling to myself I placed my head back on the pillow and rolled over. Good, I didn't have to deal with him this morning. I had hoped to fall back to sleep for at least an hour or so but that is when I heard a soft sound like a page of a book being turned. Damn it he was in here. I opened my eyes and turned to where I heard the noise come from, I glared at him as I sat up. He was reading one of my favorite books. War horse by Michael Morpurgo. That must have come back with me. “What the fuck are you doing in here? You won your fucking game Colonel.” Anger briefly flashed over his face at the way I spoke to him. There was another look that flashed over his face but it was there and then it was gone replaced by an expression of contentment. </p><p>“Same thing I do every morning since you have arrived, Anastasia.” He said drawled. He stood picking up a bag that was at his feet and started his way over to the bed.</p><p>“It’s Miss Mckenzie. Must I tell you again? Besides,You were only in here to see if I gave up any pertinent information to you while I slept. So what is your excuse this morning?” I spoke angrily while I looked at the bag recognizing it as my own. He stopped at the bed looking at me and I pulled the blankets closer, remembering that he had indeed kissed me last night after I had admitted to time travel. The kiss had been rather pleasant a lot better than when my ex-fiance kissed me, before the abuse started. </p><p>“Besides,” He continued, like I hadn’t spoken rudely to him… or at all. “I thought perhaps you would like your things back.” He placed my bag  on the bed, and I quickly grabbed it, searching through it. My face became red when I realized he must have seen the box of tampons. “Is everything in order, Miss Mckenzie?”  He arched a brow curiously.</p><p>“Perfectly Colonel. Now if you would kindly get out of my room.” I said harshly, taking out a candy bar.</p><p>“Ask nicely, Stasi.” He teased. Ok what on earth is going on and where is the real Colonel? I stared at him for a moment with narrow eyes.</p><p>“Please Colonel would you please ever so kindly vacate yourself from my presence?” I said sarcastically. “With a cherry on top.” I added.  He gave a laughing smile. This was unnerving; he was acting so strange. He headed toward the door.</p><p>“ I shall return within the hour to collect you for the day.” I eyed him suspiciously at his odd behavior. Was he still drunk?</p><p>“I’m Disinclined to Acquiesce to your request today Colonel.” He spun on his heel and returned to my side. Ah there's the Colonel I knew and lo...and knew. He quickly pushed the anger away albeit not as quickly as the first time.<br/>“I need you to tend to Hercules. I have a meeting with the Lord General.” his voice was anything but harsh. Strange I would have thought that he would have dragged me out of the bed and straight to the stables. I kept my guard up knowing he could easily switch at any moment back to the man from last night but spoke freely nonetheless.</p><p>“Yes, you do need me. I know a whole lot about this war. I’ve studied it extensively and as much as I would “love” being in the stables today, shoveling crap, I am indisposed and will be for a few days. Besides, get one of the stable hands to do it. It is their JOB after all.” I looked away and inserted the headphones of my ipod into my ears and pressed play the volume high enough that I could barely hear what he was saying.</p><p>“Indisposed?” His eyes narrowed. “Well I can clearly tell that you are not hungover or sick you will..” He hesitated eyeing the device in my hands. I assumed he could hear the music. He sneered and grabbed the cord to the headphones and pulled so the buds came out of my ears. In a movement quick as lightning he had the device in his hand. A moment later his look softened. “Oh…”</p><p>“Yeah, OH” I said like it should have been obvious. I reached out and snached my ipod and headphones back. Tavington stood there like he was about to say something but turned on his heel and left without a word.</p><p>A little over what I had assumed to be an hour, the door opened. I hurriedly put my ipod in the bag and picked up the book Tavington had put on the bed side table. Mary came in with Margaret following closely behind with a tray filled with an all you can eat breakfast. She placed it on the desk then pulled a letter out of her pocket placing it by the tray. I found that very curious.</p><p>“When i heard Colonel tavington telling Magaret you were not feeling well and to bring you breakfast in your room.” Mary stepped closer to the bed. “I thought i would come check on you.” I smiled at her. Mary was so kind and the only one here who just wanted to be my friend. I truly believed she could care less about the war.</p><p>“I’m quite alright Mary thank you. It’s just my menses.” I stood up from the bed and turned toward margaret. “Can you please take care of the sheets and bring a bath?” She did as I asked as I started to pick at the food eying the note again.</p><p>“I haven't seen you at all except for some of the dinners. For goodness sake I can not believe that my father would put you under the care of the Colonel. Even if you were being suspected of being a spy. I mean it's absolutely horrid.” i laughed and her use of the past tense did not go unnoticed.” I turned to Mary as Margaret left to go get clean sheets and to have a bath brought.</p><p>“I’ve been in worse company.” She gave me a strange look but shrugged it off. “And what do you mean were? Do you mean I’m not any more?” I asked as I took a sip of coffee.</p><p>“Heavens, No! I don’t know what happened last night after the two of you left dinner or this morning, but the Colonel approached my father before sitting down to breakfast and told him he has determined that you are not a spy. He has also convinced my father to let you stay. Seeing as you have nowhere to go!” I eyed the letter once more as I took a bite of toast as Margaret returned with the sheets and a younger girl carrying a basin of water. “Anyway, There is to be a meeting between them before we leave for Middleton Place. Not sure if it has to do with you or not though.” Margaret finished making the bed. “Well I’ll leave you so you can get cleaned up.”</p><p>Now clean and full, I picked up the Colonels letter and sat on my bed against the headboard. Pushing away my curiosity at what the Colonel could have possibly written, I tossed the letter on to the bed and picked up my book. I stared at the book attempting to read but I could not get my mind off the damn letter. Sighing in fustration i threw down my book and snached up the letter. Ripping the envelope open, I pulled out the letter.</p><p>Anastasia,</p><p>I sincerely apologize for how I have treated you. My behavior toward you was immoral even in this unique situation and I am sorry for the pain that I have caused you. I hope you can look past my transgressions. I will admit that I knew where you were from the day you fell into my hands. I should have confronted you that same night. <br/>Over the course of you being in my care I got to know you and I have grown rather fond of you. It is difficult to admit these feelings to myself let alone to you. I have never felt this way toward anyone. As I tried to deny how I feel about you, I believe I became even more harsh toward you than I meant to especially last night. You have been through so much not only with me but in your previous circumstances. Rest now my Stasi and if you need anything do not hesitate to ask.</p><p>Colonel William Jason Tavington</p><p>I sat there for a moment staring at the letter in unbelief. This has to be another one of his tricks. Does he really think me so daft? I crumbled up the letter and threw it toward the door just as it opened. Tavingtons own letter hit him in the face. Good he deserved that. He deserved far worse. I glared at him. “I thought you were leaving.” I could not read his expression  as he came closer to me. This completely unnerved me. He kept coming closer to me until he stopped at the bed.</p><p>“Anastasia.” His voice came out smooth as silk as he picked up my hand and kissed it as he stared in my eyes. This sent an entirely pleasurable shiver through my body stemming from my hand. As he straightened himself his face held a smile but I doubted that it was genuine seeing that the smile from last night and I had thought that one was genuine. I mean it could have been if he was truly fighting feelings for me.  I would not be tricked again.</p><p>“It’s Miss Mckenzie...Colonel.” I sneered at him as I snatched my hand out of his. And returned to my book which he slipped out of my hands and placed it on the desk on the other side of the room bringing back the chair placing it next to the bed.</p><p>“It’s William... Anastasia.” His voice still silkily. He stared at me for a moment.</p><p>“Are you going to say something or just stare at me?” I said rudley. I wasn't very good with my manners toward anyone who pissed me off or you know a sadist</p><p>“You are very beautiful. I’m merely admiring you.” He said as he continued smiling at me. I crossed my arms over my chest. I eyed him suspiciously. “I have the details of our trip to Middleton Place. You were to ride with me but I requested that you ride in the carriage with Mary,General Cornwaliis thought it an admirable idea.  We leave in two days' time.” He stood up, put the chair back and turned toward me. “I am quite aware by the way you have been speaking to me that you are less than happy that I am escorting you to the ball, but please do try to have some fun.” His hand was on the door knob.</p><p>“That’s unlikely.” I saw a flash of hurt cross his face.</p><p>“Is my company that deplorable to you Anastasia?” his face no longer showed hurt but I could still hear it in his voice. I dropped my shield of hostility.</p><p>“Not as horrible as one would think, William. And as you know I've been in far worse company.” I looked down at my hands and began fidgeting  with the edge of the sheets.  The colonel seemed to notice because I heard his footsteps and when I looked up he was once again standing in front of me, Looking down at me and placing his hand on top of mine halting my fidgeting. “I..I don't have a dress.” I said quickly changing the topic. </p><p>“I shall have something arranged. Now i'm running late. I must be off. I shall return in the morning. My dear.” He turned on his heel and departed the room. I rose from the bed to look out the window to see him ride out of the gates with Wilkins and Borden on either side. Once I lost sight of them over the ridge I retreated back to the bed and resumed reading my book. My eyes scanned over the page but I barely took in what I read. My mind focused on the words that he had written in the letter. I smiled to myself, trick or not I will find out the truth. It's time for a game of my own.</p><p>A/N: The ball will be the next chapter</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Ball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Ball.... nuff said</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A/N: Tavington might be a bit romantic in this chapter as his feelings develop for Anastasia and that he wants her to enjoy her first ball.</p><p>Thank you for following :) aurocullenswan, Utau54, Kthegreat, and Stubbendick26</p><p>The morning of our departure to Middleton place arrived and with it emotions of excitement mixed with dread. I would have to spend the entire evening with the Colonel. I opened my eyes and rolled over. The colonel was standing once again by the window continuing to read War horse. “Colonel do you insist on being in here every morning?”  He looked up from the book at the sound of my voice.</p><p>“Yes.” He said matter of factly “I brought what you need for the ball.” I looked around the room and my eyes landed on a big box on the desk with what looked like a shoe box and red rose atop it. “I hope it is to your liking?”  I stood up out of the bed and headed over to the desk. I heard the footsteps of the Colonel as he drew nearer to me. They stopped as he stood directly behind me, I could feel his body heat. I removed the rose smelling it, then the shoe box.  My hand hovered over the cover of the bigger box dreading that it might be a hideous dress or even pink. I sighed, better to rip off the band aide now then. Slowly I opened the lid. I gasped as I had revealed an emerald green ball gown with detailed beading. It was gorgeous and exactly what I would have picked myself. A/N: picture of dress on my profile</p><p>“Colonel!” I pulled out the dress and held it against my frame and turned to him smiling almost bumping into him. “This is….I….. I have never worn something so gorgeous in my life.”  He smiled at me. “Honestly I was dreading that it would be pink.” His hand rose and he twisted a lock of my hair in his finger. Eyes filled with longing. I took a step back which seemed to bring him back to reality.</p><p>“Green suits you better.” There was a knock at the door and Margaret entered with a tray of food. “ I leave you to pack, we should be on our way soon.” As he walked out the door I put the dress back in the box.</p><p>“Don’t think this changes anything Colonel.” I said coldly, as he was walking out the door.</p><p>Gathering what I needed with the help of Margaret, time passed quickly and before I knew it Colonel Tavington was back ready to escort me down to the carriage where Mary was smiling next to the carriage ready for the trip to Middleton place. He helped both of us into the carriage.<br/>“I shall see you when we arrive, Anastasia.” He said smoothly picking up my hand and kissing it before closing the door and walking away. Cornwallis, O’hara, Mary and I were leaving an hour or so before the Dragoons so we would be arriving at different times. This would at least give me some time away from him and clear my head of and confusing thoughts and feelings that I have for him.  The Carriage started to move and we were off. I couldn't help thinking how much shorter this trip would be if a car were available. Mary and I chatted the entire way and she told me of her life in England and what she liked about being in america. She apparently enjoyed being here very much except she stated she could do without the war. We passed through a set of gates and I looked out the window as Middleton Place came into view. It was extraordinary. Even more beautiful than the history books stated. I turned to Mary excitedly. “This is going to be so much fun! I don't even care that I have to go with Tavington!” Mary grasped my hand and smiled back at me as the carriage came to a halt in front of the steps.</p><p>“We should get ready together!” We both said at the same time excitedly. The carriage door opened revealing a foot man who helped the both of us out of the carriage. This will be like the prom I never went to except a lot more extravagant. We were led into the mansion and sent our separate ways to our rooms. It seemed like they prepared my room in the wing where the Green Dragoons would be staying under orders of Tavington or Cornwallis I did not know. Once in my room I made my way over to the window looking out over the garden. It was beautiful there was even a ship in the water preparing to dock. I turned away from the window for a moment before spinning back quickly staring  at the ship.”THE SHIP!”  I had forgotten about that. I know you're not supposed to be changing things in the past but this could save many lives. I could not just stand there and watch it happen. I started to hear the voices of some of the dragoons making their way to their assigned lodgings. I ran out of the room and straight into Wilkin’s chest whose arms came out to stop me from toppling backwards. “OH Thank God it’s you!” He gave me a curious look.</p><p>“Are you alright Miss Mckenzie? You look like you've seen a ghost.” He said in his thick southern accent.. He dropped his arms from me once I was steady on my feet.</p><p>“No… I mean Yes… I need to speak with Colonel Tavington.Its urgent.” I said panickingly while I looked around hoping to spot Tavington. </p><p>“It’s something you know because of where you’re from. Isn’t it?” He said as understanding washed over him. </p><p>“Yes, please tell me where he is Captain.”  I said hurriedly. Looking around still as more of the Dragoons arrived.</p><p>“He has a meeting with the General’s in ten minutes. The room is on the first floor down the hall from the opposite staircase that we used. You may be able to catch him if you are in a hurry if this truly can not wait until after the meeting.”</p><p>“Indeed it can not Captain. Thank you.” I rushed off following the directions Wilikins had given me. As I turned down the hallway I was stopped by two guards. “Please let me pass. I need to speak to Colonel Tavington immediately. It's extremely important.” They didn’t move and began to laugh.</p><p>“What important things would a woman have to say to a man? There’s only one thing.” Their eyes raked over my body. I became angry at their insinuation. “The Colonel’s whore.” They kept laughing.</p><p>“Move aside!” I tried to push passed them but one of them pushed me back and I fell with a soft thud on the floor. As I rose from the ground I saw the man I was looking for emerge from a door further down the hall. His expression cold as ice as he approached the small group. “Colonel! » I called out to him and immediately the two guards moved aside and saluted him.</p><p>“What is the meaning of this?” He said as he looked at me. But before I could respond one of the guards spoke.</p><p>“She was trying to get past us. Said she needed to speak with you.” His head snapped over to the one who spoke.</p><p>“Well then, private do you care to explain why exactly you didn’t let her through? » both guards were speechless and Tavington turned his gaze upon me « As you were.” They went back into position as he grabbed my arm gently leading me out of ear shot to a nook in the wall. I was standing inside and he put a hand against the wall just above my shoulder. As I looked up into his eyes those pesky feelings I had tried to squash started to bubble to the surface and I resisted yet another urge to kiss him. Nothing good would come of it and i still wasn’t sure if he was playing me.“What is it Anastasia? I’m in a bit of a hurry?” he cocked his eyebrow quizzically. I noticed his eyes quickly flick down to my lips and back like he was also resisting the urge to kiss me. The desire between us at that moment was growing almost to an unbearable degree.</p><p>“I….um….I need to speak with you about tonight. I remembered something.” I said quickly and quite nervously. I felt my hands clamming up.</p><p>“Stasi…” he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. “The ball can wait. I have more important things to worry about.” He ground out. Whether his frustration was with me or the situation that he deemed more important at the moment I could not tell. Regardless, I would still tread carefully tonight. He pushed off from the wall as he was being called into the meeting. “Remember to have fun tonight.” he said as he pushed aside the frustration for a brief second flashing me a smile before he started to walk off.</p><p>“Colonel” He turned back to me for a moment. “Send more men to the ship than you think you will need; they will have to move quickly.” He didn't have the time to question what I meant. He nodded and left me where I was standing. I turned and headed to go back to my room passing the guards.</p><p>“Who are you to meddle in the affairs of men missy?” they sneered laughingly. My blood boiled. They must have heard that last bit.</p><p>“Oh fuck off.” I said as I passed them.</p><p>“Ohh Not very lady like.” I ignored them and continued on my way.</p><p>A few hours passed until it was time to get ready for the ball! Approaching Mary’s door I knocked and it was opened by one of the servants.  Entering I was followed by Margaret who carried my gown. I smiled at Mary who embraced me in a warm hug before taking a step back and collapsing her hands together excitedly. “Are you as excited as I am for this ball, Anastasia? It’s been far too long since I attended one.” I turned and put down my shoes.</p><p>“Not particularly, but that has more to do with who is escorting me. Although he did tell me to have fun regardless. That man confuses me to no end. Since I’ve been here he has been for the most part an arse. His behavior has been different toward me  the past week. Almost gentlemanly. Like he feels for me. » I took my hair down and Margaret started to brush it. “Thank you Mary for letting me borrow such a beautiful dress for this evening. It’s absolutely gorgeous!” Mary put down her blush and smiled broadly at me.</p><p>“It’s not one of mine. Green doesn’t suit me. And can’t you tell when a man is falling for you.” I furrowed my brow in confusion.</p><p>“Falling for me?! No he can’t be Mary » I stood up and Margaret stopped brushing my hair. I opened the box and ran my hand over the fabric.</p><p>“I assure you he is. I can always tell these things. Why else would He have come to me the other day and asked me my opinion for your dress. it’s not a coincidence that it matches his uniform.” She continued to apply her makeup. she laughs with a mischievous glint in her eye.</p><p>“But Mary…” I was still confused. “ The Dragoons went on a raid the day before we left didn’t they? He couldn’t have had the time to get a dress.” I slipped out of the dress I was wearing already in the finest under clothes I would ever wear.</p><p>“They did not.” The twinkle in her eye remained. “The Dragoons made a trip to Charleston to purchase whatever they might be in need of.” My eyes widened and I sat back down gripping the back of the chair looking at the floor. </p><p>“Mary…..” I looked up at her as Margaret started to pin up my hair. “Are you saying that Tavington purchased everything that i needed for tonight? I thought he didn’t have much money because of his father.”  I stared at Mary.</p><p>“Yes Anastasia, I believe that is exactly what he did. And i have heard that his father is precisely the reason he does not spend his wages on much of anything except for the necessities but even that the army provides most of what he could need. I’d say he could have quite the considerable sum.”  We silently finished getting ready for the ball. I thought deeply about this new information that Mary had given me. </p><p>There was a knock on the door that pulled me out of my thoughts. The door opened revealing the same man that had helped Mary and I out of the carriage. “It’s time my ladies.” He bowed and retreated down the hall. Making sure everything was in place, Mary and I headed out of her room to the foyer. Standing at the bottom of the stairs was Tavington. He was standing with his back to the stairs, his eyes landing on me as he turned when he heard the sound of us descending. He smiled brightly and offered his hand to me as I reached the bottom of the stairs. “You look as stunning as ever Miss Mckenzie.” His voice was pure velvet.He kissed the back of my hand and I couldn't help but blush smiling back at him. As we walked to the dining hall I leaned in closer to him.</p><p>“I know what you did for me, Colonel.” He turned his head and looked at me arching his eyebrow.</p><p>“Do you now?” he smirked. “And what is it I did exactly Miss Mickenzie?” We entered the dining hall and we took our seats, the Colonel pulling out my chair for me and pushing it back in. </p><p>“Yes, and you really didn't have to spend money on me. I would have been fine with a borrowed dress. Although I appreciate it all the more.” Others entered the dining hall on either side of us sat Tavington’s two captains. Borden with his wife Sarah while Wilkin's date remained a mystery.  The rest of the empty seats around us filled with what seemed to be single ladies. Some of them giggled behind their fans while looking at Colonel Tavington, while others glared at me. </p><p>This did not go unnoticed by the Colonel who discreetly grabbed my hand under the table, leaned in and whispered it to my ear. “Pay them no attention. I don’t in an hour or two they will be attempting to get the attention of my men. Except one...regretfully” I turned and looked at him as he straightened and followed his narrowed gaze.</p><p>“Colonel Tavington, It came as quite a shock when i didn't receive word from you asking me to attend tonight's festivities with you.” A woman around my height with long blonde hair and brown eyes said from across the table as she sat down. Briefly her eyes darted over to me and narrowed before turning to the lady to her right and starting a conversion. The woman who Wilkins had brought was sitting next to me. She leaned in making me slightly uncomfortable.</p><p>“You must ignore Katherine, She just wishes she could have his attention. Not once has the Colonel asked her to join him for any festivities. Nor should he.” She laughed. “She acts so entitled because she’s the daughter of the second richest tobacco merchant in the south and the rest of them follow her around like lost puppies.” She straightened back up and I smiled at her. “My name is Regina.” I glanced at Tavington who was in deep conversation with Borden about some tactics. “I haven’t seen you in society before and you don’t sound like you are from around these parts.” our glasses were filled simultaneously by waiters and a moment later dinner was served. Salad was placed in front of each of us.</p><p>“I’m Anastasia Mckenzie, and no you wouldn't have. I arrived here from New York. That in itself is a long story that I’d rather not go into, but my family hails from Scotland.” I glanced at Tavington’s hands to see which of the 3 sets of forks I was supposed to use. I followed suit, picking up the fork furthest from the plate.</p><p>“She doesn't even know what utensil to use.” I heard Kathrine scoff. “Where did he find her anyway… a barn.” The ladies around her started laughing.</p><p>“Wait! Do you mean to tell me you are part of the clan Mckenzie?” She exclaimed. Tavington looked at me. Looking at me curiously a slight warning in his eyes.</p><p>“Careful Stasi....” He whispered warningly in my ear only loud enough for only me to hear. Katherine glaring at me. I placed my hand on his arm and smiled. This seemed to anger Kathrine even more. </p><p>“Yes, The current Clan leader Francis Mckenzie is my distant uncle. My father and he had a falling out when I was just a babe. My mother died shortly after I was born. He took me here to america. My father raised me on a farm in New York where he and his new wife died two years ago now. My uncle had sent one of the distant cousins to bring me back to Scotland. He decided that he would stay here a few months instead of getting right back on the ship. But then the war started and cousin Jaime could never resist a fight. Or so I’m told.” I took several bites of my meal as did Regina. Kathrine looked up from her meal</p><p>“Anastasia, no one is going to believe a word of what you said. Except maybe being raised on a farm. Honestly you look like a cow.” She laughed nastily. The girls around her followed suit.</p><p>Tavington’s expression became hard. “Kathrine I would choose your next words carefully.” Kathrine’s smile vanished instantly under the deadly look that Tavington gave her. Dinner ended and every one made their way to the ballroom. We had just picked up a drink when O’hara approached us.</p><p>“You look lovely tonight Miss Mckenzie.” I smiled in return graciously curtseying in thanks. “Colonel, the general and I need a quick word.” The colonel nodded and stepped away with the Generals. Kathrine took this opportune moment to approach me.</p><p>“Miss Mckenzie, what do you even think you are doing here? You know you don’t belong here or with him.” She hissed. “Besides, I heard he is only escorting you tonight because the Lord General commanded him to. How does that feel to know that he didn’t choose to be here with you. I don’t know how you even received an invite. Like I said you don't belong here. Where did you get such a hideous dress anyway? It’s obvious that you couldn't afford anything decent and had to show up in rags.” Tavington was approaching us with that icy stare of his focused on Kathrine. “Colonel.” She curtsied. “I was just apologizing for my rude behavior at dinner.” I laughed.</p><p>“Oh Katherine….. Bless your heart.”  She looked confused and walked back to her group of chittering daisies.  </p><p>Colonel Tavington extended his hand. “May I have this dance Miss Mckenzie?” I took his hand and he led me away to where several others including Mary as well as Borden,his wife and several other of the dragoons were dancing with their ladies. I was nervous as I did not know many of the dances of the time. I relaxed slightly as the song ended and a new one began. It was a simple Waltz. I placed my hand on his shoulder and the other in his hand and he began to lead the dance. As we moved around the dance floor I began to get lost in the moment and in his eyes. Everything melted away and it was just him and I as we stared into eachothers eyes. Butterflies rose in my stomach as he continued to lead me and his eyes held a look of adoration and longing. And damn it a desire of my own that I did not want to be there started burning within me as well as several other feelings that I had tried to squash since arriving here. The music stopped and we stood still unable to step away from each other. His eyes shifted focus on to my lips and I found myself wanting nothing more than for him to kiss me right then and there.  We were returned to reality when Kathrine approached us.</p><p>“Colonel, My dance card seems rather empty would you care to remedy that?” She smiled fanning herself flirtatiously. Colonel Tavington looked her up and down with an icy stare.</p><p>“No, I would not Miss McMullen.”  He scoffed at her. </p><p>“You need to learn that it’s never going to happen Kathrine.”</p><p>“You need to learn your place Mckenzie.” she sneered and walked away returning to her entourage. They all began giggling. I assumed over some lie she had made up. Over the next few hours we danced a few more times. Each dance became more heated and intense between us until the party moved out into the gardens and we walked around chatting politely with many of the other guests. Kathrine I had noticed had managed to never be too far away. </p><p>“THE SHIP!” someone shouted down by the water. “IT’S ON FIRE!” The Colonel and I turned on our way back up the path just in time to see the sails go up in flames. I threw back my drink.</p><p>I spoke only loud enough for the Colonel to hear. “Well at least it didn’t……” I never had the chance to finish my sentence as there was a loud boom that echoed across the water. I squeezed my eyes shut as a smaller explosion went off. “Shit.” Tavington Glared at me and grabbed my wrist tightly pulling me away from the party. “Let go!” He just looked over his shoulder at me, his expression cold. Several of the women including Kathrine who didn’t know what was going on saw us leaving and stared at us either jealousy or in Katherine's case furiously. Once we were around the corner he let go of my wrist and pinned me against the wall by my waist. The alcohol combined with the romantic atmosphere of the evening and the feelings I had refused to admit had me wanting to do more than just kiss him in that moment.</p><p>“What the bloody hell Anastasia!” He said through gritted teeth. His fingers dug into my waist. I wish he was doing that while….. My thoughts were interrupted. “Why did you not inform me about the explosion?” His eyes were hard and cold. All hints of warmth from throughout the evening had vanished. Anger flashed in my eyes and I pushed him away from me.</p><p>‘I’m going back to the party.” He grabbed me and spun me so I was once again between him and the wall. This time though  I was facing the wall and his body was pressed against mine holding me there. Honestly this time i was kinda enjoying it. I have to be either drunk or I'm going insane. There was no telling. I could quite honestly be insane and this whole thing is a figment of my imagination. “I tried to tell you when you arrived but you would not even give me the time of day. At least you got everything off the ship for the most part and no one got hurt.” I growled and wiggled against him trying to get him to release me. Which he did a few moments later and stepped away from me. I turned and I saw a new emotion in his eyes.  “Now if you don't mind i’ returning to the party with or without you to enjoy the rest of my evening. I mean you did tell me to have fun tonight, and I was up until now.” I pushed by him and continued on my way back to the part leaving Tavington where he stood. I grabbed a glass of wine as a waiter passed me. As I took a sip of it Kathrine approached me. Great what does this bitch want now. I threw back the rest of my glass as she stopped in front of me.</p><p>“Where has the Colonel gone, I wonder?” She said Mockingly. “My guess is that he had enough of your pathetic existence for one night and has found better company elsewhere?” She laughed. I’m surprised that he made it through dinner but that must have been because there was more pleasant company he could distract himself with.” I've had enough of her. I pulled back my fist, aiming at her face and let it fly through the air. Only to be stopped by a man’s hand wrapping around my fist. Which was followed by a familiar voice.</p><p>“Stasi! Dont...” His voice was a low rumble in my ear as he stood next to me, his hand still wrapped around mine in mid air.</p><p>“Thank you Colonel for saving me from this pathetic waste of space.” She fanned herself flirtatiously. I lunged at her but tavingtons arms wrapped around my waist pulling me back. I glared at her from Tavington’s hold.</p><p>“She isn’t worth it Stasi.” His voice once again in my ear. “I have something for you.” he said a bit louder so Kathrine heard. </p><p>“But you already gave me this beautiful dress.” I turned my head and our lips almost brushed against each other. Kathrine watching the entire exchange. He let go of me and reached into his pocket as his hand rose to my eye level he opened his fist. Hanging from his fingers was a silver necklace with a single teardrop emerald. It wasn’t large nor was it particularly small. It was perfect. </p><p>“William!” I gasped, a smile spreading across my face. Take that Kathrine. He stepped behind me and placed it around my neck “It’s absolutely beautiful. Don’t you think so Kathrine?” She huffed and stormed off. I turned to face him and took a step back not realizing that he was still standing so close. “You really didn’t have to get me this Colonel. And your timing is impeccable. My guess is that neither of us will have to deal with her anymore.” He laughed.</p><p>“One could only hope Miss Mckenzie.” He took my hand and kissed it as Kathrine and her empty headed bimbos. “Don’t take this lightly, miss Mckenzie as i do not do this often. I apologize for earlier. You did in fact try to warn me about the attack on the ship.” </p><p>“It’s fine Colonel. No harm done.” I picked up a drink as we passed a waiter with a tray of glasses. I took a sip and tried to hide a face of slight disgust. “I’d much rather be drinking Tequila than wine.” Colonel Tavington let out a laugh. I had found that over the course of the night I had become more comfortable with the man and had been truly enjoying myself.</p><p>“I believe I can’t help you there.” He smirked as I looked at him confusedly. “ I have two bottles in my possession.” my confused look remained.</p><p>“but..How…….How in the world did you get tequila? It hasn’t even made it out of Mexico yet. Hell it isn’t even a country yet.” People began to head inside as the sun disappeared from the sky and fireflies began to emerge. I looked around watching the fireflies as Tavington stood there with me. I smiled at the memories of catching them in jars. “Beautiful, Aren’t they?”</p><p>“Yes.” Tavington said but I turned to look at him but he hadn’t been looking at the fireflies. I felt a blush rise in my cheeks.  We were now the only ones outside. As the fireflies flew around us I found myself leaning toward him and him towards me. His hands found themselves around my waist as he pulled me closer, our eyes locked. One of his hands slid from my waist and cupped my cheek pulling me even closer. I was entranced and found myself begging the universe for the kiss to happen. Slowly his mouth lowered to mine, moving forever closer…...</p><p>“I can’t see a damn thing. Colonel….. Are you and Miss Mckenzie still out there?” Came General O’hara’s voice from the double doors to the ballroom. We pulled away from disappointment spread across my face and Tavington clenched his jaw.</p><p>“I suppose we should return to the festivities. I believe it is time for the last dance of the evening.”  I nodded and allowed him to lead me inside to the ballroom where some of the guests were finishing up a dance. Not to my surprise Kathrine and her group were standing against the wall. We passed them.</p><p>“May i have this last dance Miss Mckenzie?” I smiled and took his hand as he led me to the dance floor as the song ended and the last song of the night began. As he spun me around I saw Kathrine leave in a fury followed by her entourage. My eyes connected with his and he led us in a waltz around the dance floor. Neither of us could take our eyes from the other’s eyes. As before the room fell away. The desire between us continued to grow as I realized it had been all evening. Looking into his eyes I saw more than desire. They held a fondness in them if not more. The music stopped and the world faded back into view. I stood there in his arms transfixed. The remaining people in the room began to clap and as I looked around I noticed that we had been the only ones dancing. The Grandfather clock at the end of the room began to chime midnight also signaling that the ball was ending and it was time to return to our room. After politely saying good night and thank you to the middletons for the evening. I took tavingtons arm and he led us out of the ballroom to the hallway that housed our lodgings.</p><p>“Tonight was… exhilarating to say the least.” I said as we made our way up the stairs. He arched his brow.</p><p>“Exhilarating? You seemed to enjoy yourself.” He smiled but continued to look straight ahead as we continued to ascend the stairs.</p><p>“Oh yes very much Colonel. That was the most fun I have had in a long time….except for that horrible woman Kathrine.” We reached the landing.”It’s fine though she gets what she deserves. She ends up alone and cut off from her family.” He let out a laugh.</p><p>“Nothing less than she deserves.. I suppose.” We stopped in the hall between our rooms. The desire that had been present all night continued to linger. “I know it’s late but are you still wanting that tequila, Stasi?” I nodded and followed him into his room. “ I drank a bottle with Wilkins and Borden, Can you handle it? It’s quite strong?” He asked with a bit of a teasing voice.</p><p>“Ha handle it? Of course I can handle it Colonel. Back home this was my drink of choice.” I smirked at the look on his face. “My favorite is when you salt the rim of the glass and put crushed fruit in it. I preferred strawberries.” I sat down on a chair by a table and started setting up the chess board that sat there, taking a sip of the golden liquid. It burned down my throat and warmed my body.</p><p>“Would you care to make a wage, Anastasia?” There was a shine to his eyes. </p><p>“I believe that you would not gamble.” I said unthinkingly. “Besides, I have no money in this century.” A flash of anger flew across his face at the hint of his father.</p><p>“I would never waste away money by gambling…. As you well know.” It came out in a harsh low growl. His eyes narrow. There was a long pause where we just stared at each other, the air heavy between us. I looked away and turned my eyes onto the floor.</p><p>“I’m…. I wasn’t...William.” I could not find the words to say and I picked up my glass and threw it back returning my eyes to the floor. I began to feel the effect of the tequila.</p><p>I heard the chair that he was sitting on scrape across the floor and then his footsteps. His boots appeared on the floor in front of me in the exact spot I had been staring. He placed his hand on my chin and raised it so I was looking at him.</p><p>“Anastasia….” My name rolled out across his lips. “You know that I am not a good man and you know of my deeds. Yet I can see clear as day that you share in my affections. So can many others especially tonight. If I win I want you to stop denying your feelings for me.” I looked into his eyes and I rose as did the butterflies in my stomach, his hand not leaving my chin.  He drew his face closer, his mouth parted.</p><p>“I can’t.” I choked out, tears falling from my eyes, his mouth an inch away from mine. He removed his hand from under my chin and wiped away the tears. “I don’t want to get hurt again. I can’t get hurt again.” As he wiped another bout of tears I subconsciously pressed my face against it.</p><p>“Have I hurt you since I admitted how I feel about you?” I shook my head and some of my curls fell loose. “That’s right i have not. You have nothing to be afraid of from me Stasi. I won’t treat you like he did.” I started into his eyes and saw nothing but honesty and love, but I still could not bring myself to admit to him and to myself the truth. “I know it’s hard Stasi but you can’t go through life being afraid to love again.” I took a step back and wiped my face and poured myself another glass.</p><p>“I never told you what really happened that day you found me.” I took a sip from my glass turning away from him and looking out the window even though I was unable to see anything. “ I was walking home from university when I passed by an alley and was pulled into it by my ex. I had tried for the fourth time to get him to understand that I no longer would marry him. He began to beat me and smashed my head against the wall. I blacked out and woke up where you found me. So I hope you understand why i can’t do this Colonel” I turned back toward him. He was shaking in anger at the way I had been treated, eyes hard. It was in that moment that I knew that the butcher of the Carolinas would protect me from anything even if it meant his life. Things started to blur as the alcohol caught up with me. Threw back another shot of tequila. The room around me began to fade as I began to black out.</p><p>				COLONEL POV</p><p> I turned from her, taking my jacket off and hanging it in the closet. Before I had turned back around I heard her stand and the sound of fabric falling to the floor. Turning around I found the girl standing there, the dress on the floor pooled around her feet and holding one of my shirts in her hand.”For heavens!! What are you doing?!” My eyes roamed over her and I felt myself enlarging. I shook the thought out of my head. As much as I wanted to take her to bed I knew that the moment was not right. She clearly did not know what she was doing, and after all she told me of her past I knew that she would not want to. She clearly was not thinking. She made no notice of what I spoke and began to pull at her corset strings. “Stasi!” She looked up at me.</p><p>“Suffocating.” She slurred and continued to pull at her strings. I strode over to her and grabbed her hands, stopping her.</p><p>“You’re very drunk.” She pouted, then a smile crept up on her face as she rose up on her toes and kissed me. I kissed her back moving my lips against hers and backed her up toward the bed before once again coming to my senses. I broke the kiss. “Stasi you need to go to bed.”  She pulled one last time at her corset strings and it fell to the floor. She stepped forward and tried to kiss me again. I took a step back. Her smile vanished and she stumbled over to the bed pulling on my shirt. “Your own bed Anastasia.” I said turning away from her and picked up my glass sipping the burning golden liquid.</p><p>“My bed.” I turned back around and she had crawled into my bed. “William. Thank you, pretty dress. She fell back and fell asleep.</p><p>“Yes, You were enchanting tonight My Stasi.” I sat in the chair in thought, watching her sleep and finishing off the bottle.</p><p>I awoke the next morning not knowing how I had ended up in my bed. Feeling movement in the bed behind me I quickly flipped over, pining Anastasia down with her hands above her head. My breath came out ragged. Her legs on either side of my hips. Her eyes darted open. “FUCK!.....WILLIAM!” She yelled. “What are you doing? Last night did we…..?”</p><p>“I had forgotten you were there.” The sight of her beneath me was absolute perfection, Her lips parted slightly, hair spread over the pillow and her breast rising and falling, the tops of which were poking out from the opening of my shirt. Her face became red as she realized our position. Lost in my desire for her I lowered my head capturing her lips in mine, kissing her hungrily. She began kissing back. As she gasped I gained better access and slid my tongue against hers. Her hand slid between us and I let out a groan and moved my kiss over her jaw to her porcelain neck.</p><p>“William….Stop.” I looked up at her still consumed by my desire for her. “Don’t you remember our conversation. I stared at her, my breathing heavy with want. </p><p>“Yes…. I remember.” I sighed rolling off of her. “Although you seemed to be enjoying it.”  She turned on her side looking at me, face flush.</p><p>“I’m sorry William.” She looked away and began fidgeting with the sleeve of the shirt, before looking back up at me moments later continuing to speak. “I suppose I can admit I feel strongly for you, William. In all honesty i felt attracted to you when all i had was a portrait of you in my history book.” I smiled hoping to return to the previous activity and tangled her hair ready to kiss her again. “I am however still not ready to act on those emotions. I withdrew my hand from her neck, the hair sliding through my fingers.</p><p>“Woman you’ll be the death of me.” I growled and fell against my pillow.</p><p>“No… I won't.” She said somberly. “Benjamin Martin will.” She turned facing away from me. A minute passed in silence.</p><p>“At Cowpens, am I correct Anastasia?” She darted up into a sitting position. Eyes wide and lips parted as she took in a sharp breath of air.</p><p>“How….how do you know that she stuttered out. Her eyes darted around the room until they landed on my bag which I had left open…… Shit. poking out of it was her book. Climbing out of the bed she grabbed it and turned back to me, eyes narrow. “Is there anything else you have forgotten to return to me Colonel?” Perfect she’s back to calling me Colonel. “I mean at least this book is rather vague about things. Guess i'm lucky it wasn’t Thursday when i was transported here.” She tossed the book onto the bed and picked up her dress. “You know what… I don’t care. keep it.” She made her way over to the door, her hand on the knob. “It would be best if you stayed away from me Colonel.” She turned the knob and before she could open it fully, laughter and one of my men’s voices came through the door.</p><p>“..... The Colonel’s Whore.” In an instant I had brushed past her and into the hallway, my hand around Major Avery’s throat as I slammed him against the wall. “Fuck.” shouted Avery.</p><p>“What did you just bloody call her?” I growled out through gritted teeth. </p><p>“William. Stop it.” Anastasia came out of the room and placed her hand on my arm. I turned my head looking at her uncontrollable anger in my eyes.</p><p>“You heard what he called you.” My hand clenched around his throat and Avey gaped for air. Danvers the corporal that had been speaking with Avery stood there frozen not wanting my wrath to turn upon him. </p><p>“Yes I did. Half your unit and some of the regulars call me that when they think I can't hear them.  Although some have said it to my face. Just let go of him, he can’t breath.” I looked back at the major dropping my hand from his throat. </p><p>“This isn’t over.” I turned away and placed my hand on her back guiding her back into the room. Avery started to laugh.</p><p>“Silenced by a woman.” I spun on my heel and punched him in the abdomen where he had suffered a wound two weeks prior. He fell to the floor. </p><p>“DANVERS.” I barked. “Tell the unit to be ready to leave for the fort in 20 minutes.” I turned to see Anastasia crouched next to Avery. “What are you doing? Just leave him there Stasi.”  My blood still boiled and my words came out harshly.</p><p>“I’m seeing if he is alright.” I frowned and narrowed my eyes.</p><p>“Don’t touch me Whore.” Avery spat at her. Before I could respond she stood up.</p><p>“Completely fine.” She kicked him in the same area I had punched him and then again in the groin then stormed off to her room obviously still very angry at me. She turned and looked at me from her door. “I’ll be ready in 10 minutes. I assume I'm riding with you.” I nodded and she disappeared into her room slamming the door behind her.</p><p>I turned to Avery. “I do hope that you learned your lesson here Avery” I spat as I looked down at him. “ I expect you to be ready to leave with the rest of the men.” I left him there and went to prepare for the trip back to the fort.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Risk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They return from the ball and Anastasia receives some interesting news and they both fall into danger</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>20 minutes later I found myself sitting in the saddle in front of a very angry Colonel riding hard back toward the fort with the rest of the unit either hungover or still half drunk trying to keep up. Tavington only slowed down when a sea of white tents appeared in front of us. I had never been to the camp before. “I thought we were…” I twisted in the saddle to look at him. </p><p>“I have some matters to attend to.” He cut me off. Expression cold and looking straight ahead until we stopped at one of the larger tents and dismounted. Helping me down, he handed me Hercules’s reins. “Wait here.” He began to walk off toward where his captains were waiting.</p><p>“Wait Here! For how long?” I stared after him. “I can’t possibly just stand here with Hercules!” He spun on his heel striding back to stand in front of me, his eyes flashing in anger, looking down at me.</p><p>“You can and you will. For as long as this takes.” He barked. “Do not question my order again Stasi. You test my patience.” He growled and began to turn away.</p><p>“Assuming you have any. Which you don’t.” His hand came flying through the air but before it could land on my face Hercules reared up on his hind legs kicking his front hooves, neighing loudly. The Colonel lowered his arm and narrowed his cool grey eyes at me. “My point exactly, Colonel.” I smirked and he turned to walk away.</p><p>“I’ll deal with you later.” He growled loudly over his shoulder as he stormed off toward his captains then to the field where the rest of his men were waiting. At least an hour had passed and he still hadn’t returned. Several regulars passed by glancing at me curiously but did not bother me as they whispered to each other. As another hour passed by it began to rain and I peeked inside the large tent next to me, discovering it was Tavington’s. I led hercules inside out of the rain and tied him around the wooden pole in the center of the tent. I looked around for something to occupy my time with and my eyes landed on a book on the desk. Sitting down I began to read.</p><p>“Find her!” I heard Tavington yelling angrily before bursting through the tent flap almost walking right into his horse. He stared at me flabbergasted. “What the bloody hell is my horse doing inside the tent?” I looked up at him from the book.</p><p>“Staying dry.” I stated obviously before turning the page in my book and continuing to read.</p><p>He arched his brow. “So your first thought was to bring him in here instead of the stables?” He asked in unbelief as he sat down.</p><p>“Yes.” I put the book down, “What else was I supposed to do with him? You told me to stay here, Colonel. And besides I know that I’m the only one you trust with him.” He sighed in acceptance of those two facts. “”Did they learn their lesson or whatever?” He ignored my question then stood up and came over to me.</p><p>“You questioned my order earlier.” He pinned me against the pole that held the tent up, his face an inch from mine. Our lips almost touched “Never do that again. You will not like the result.” He whispered harshly. I glared at him.</p><p>“Do not order me. I am not one of your men. And most definitely I do not belong to you.” He stepped away from me and I turned to pet Hercules on his nose. He tossed what sounded like papers on the desk.</p><p>“Think again.” Even with my back turned I could hear he was smirking. My head snapped around to look at him.</p><p>“What?!” Then my eyes landed on the papers on the desk. “What the hell is this?” I went over and picked them up unfolding them. I skimmed over them.The first one was making me legally his charge, which I already knew as Cornwallis had done that when I arrived. The next one added me to his unit. I had no idea what part I had to play in that. It was the last one however that made me freeze and stare at it in shock. “How could you do this to me! After everything I told you. When the hell were you going to tell me?”  I looked up at him betrayed. “How did Cornwallis ever agree to make me a dragoon let alone your Wife?” I sneered my new title distastefully. “And since two days before the ball!” I shoved the papers into his chest and pushed passed him to storm out of the tent. Tavington reached out grabbing my arm.</p><p>“Where do you think you are going?” He pulled me to his chest. Stumbling at the sudden movement my hand subconsciously landed on his chest to steady myself. I looked up at him.</p><p>“Let go of me! I’m going back to the fort. I can’t believe you would do this to me… I Hate you!” I pushed away from him and rushed out of the tent. He followed a few steps behind me.</p><p>“You can’t go back to the fort Stasi. You are my wife and you will do as I say.” I stopped where I was and whipped around to face him. Glaring at him furiously.</p><p>“I can and I will. Also I will get Cornwallis to annul this bullshit of a marriage. Especially because…”  I stopped speaking immediately and looked into his face which grew cold. There was a flash as lightning ran across the sky.</p><p>“Because of what Anastasia? Because it hasn’t been consummated?” A wolfish smile spread across his face, His eyes held slight amusement. “That can be.... Remedied.” He said as he advanced toward me like stalking prey.</p><p>“You wouldn’t dare!” I exclaimed with wide eyes. He grabbed my arm and pulled me roughly toward him, placing his arm around my waist. With his other hand he gripped my jaw.</p><p>“Try me.” He smirked. I tensed and struggled against him to no avail. His arm only tightened around me. With no other option I stopped struggling, tears falling down my cheeks.</p><p>“So everything you said last night was a lie” I spat. “I hate you!” I slapped him across the face, his grip loosened, I pushed away from him and began to walk away again. Before I got too far he grabbed my wrist gently.</p><p>“Anastasia, I was entirely sincere last night.” His voice like it was the night before. Soft and sincere</p><p>“I don’t believe you. Colonel.” </p><p>“Stasi, You can either make the best of this situation or not. I will give you a week to come to terms with this and come to me otherwise I will take what rightfully belongs to me, as your husband.” He warned. He slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a ring, about to slip it on my finger. It was beautiful but I stared at it in disgust. Grabbing my hand he was about to force it onto my finger. I pulled my hand away forcefully and headed back to the fort. “I expect you to be at drills in the morning and on time Anastasia.”</p><p>As I walked away anger rolled off of me in waves. Many of the men I passed by gave me a wide berth until I walked into Wilkins. ‘Mrs, Tavington. The Colonel is looking for you.”  I narrowed my eyes.</p><p>“Do not call me that.” I mounted a nearby horse and made my way to the fort. They did not open the gate. Instead a sentry came up to me and stood at the side of the horse.</p><p>“Name and intention?” I stared down at him in shock. This soldier has seen me in the fort almost on a daily basis since I was able to be out of the room.</p><p>“Are you Serious right now? You know who I am Donavan.”  He looked away and cleared his throat.</p><p>“Name and intention.” He looked back with a blank expression. I looked away from him. </p><p>“Miss Anastasia Mckenzie. I wish to dry off and change. Perhaps even to have dinner.” I look back down at him.</p><p>“I’m afraid you will have to go back to camp. The Colonel ordered us not to open the gait unless he is with you or you give us your real name. I wouldn’t suggest waiting for sentry change.”  My eyes flashed in anger and Donavan walked away to go. “Sorry Ma'am You have to go back.”</p><p>“That Bastard!” I started to turn the horse around when I saw O’hara through the crack in the gate. “Two can play this game Colonel.” I smirked to myself. “GENERAL O’HARA!” He came out. “For some insane reason Donavan won’t allow me to pass.”</p><p>“Donavan! Why didn’t you let her in can’t you see that she is soaked to the bone.” he didn't wait for an answer but grabbed the horses reins and led me inside and helped me down. “You should get inside before you get sick.” I smiled in thanks and went inside, heading up to my room. But when I got there I found my door open and all my things had been removed. Even the sheets had been stripped. </p><p>“Tavington.” I growled angrily and stormed down the hall to the next room and opened the door. All my things were there, co-mingled with his. I heard a noise behind me. I turned to see Margaret enter the room and close the door softly. “Can you please assist me in changing and then bring my stuff back to my room.” She handed me a towel. and I started to dry my hair.</p><p>“I apologize Ma’am I can’t. There’s a new Dragoon arriving and that is to be his room.” She turned from me and put her head down as she walked over to the wardrobe, pulling out some dry clothes. She placed them on the bed before coming behind me to unlace my corset. My corset was finally off and I was in nothing but my stockings, my foot up on the chair about to push down the top of the stockings down from my thigh when the door opened. I quickly covered myself with the towel and Margaret hurried out of the room.</p><p>“That was a most delightfully unexpected sight.” He smirked as he closed the door looking at me hungrily as he came closer. “You’ve accepted that you're my wife then I'll take it?” I glared at him and quickly traded the towel for the corset and dress Margaret had laid out. Tying it up myself.</p><p>“Its been like 2 and half hours so calm the fuck down.” His smile vanished and his face turned to stone.</p><p>“Anastasia, you will watch your tongue and tone with me as your husband as well as commanding officer.” He sneered. “How the hell did you manage to pass the gate? I gave Donovan strict orders.”</p><p>“O’hara let me in. Two can play at your game Colonel.” I said amusingly. </p><p>“Oh it's a game to you Mrs. Tavington.” He pulled me close to him and stared down into my eyes, closing the gap between our mouths. My lips parted. He stopped just short of pressing his lips to mine. “Challenge accepted….. Anastasia Katrina Tavington.” He whispered seductively, and before I knew it he was gone.</p><p> I sat down and opened War Horse, but I could not focus on it. I became lost in thought.  What the hell did I just get myself into? Am i stupid or just incredably brave to get into it with Tavington. Should I just give into him before this game goes too far and just try to be happy? I burst out laughing. Hell no I’m not going to back down pulse it might be fun. I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice Margaret come into the room until she lit a candle. I looked around not realizing that it had grown dark. Margaret had a look of confusion on her face.</p><p>“Ma’am are you alright?” She looked around the room.</p><p>“Yes, Margaret I’m quite alright. I was just lost in thought and remembered something funny the Colonel said.” I stood and pushed in the chair. Her look of confusion remained. Presumably due to the fact that the Colonel couldn’t possibly be humorous.</p><p>“Dinner is ready Ma'am. I was sent to fetch you. The Colonel Apologizes as he is unable to escort you this evening.” As she walked with me down the hall a handful of Dragoons arrived at the top of the stairs. Avery and Danvers were the last to arrive at the top of the landing. Stopping in front of me.</p><p>“ I believe this is yours.” Avery said hatefully dropping my bag onto the floor in front of me. </p><p>“The Colonel’s.” Danvers said more annoyed than anything. He handed me the bag instead of throwing it at me like Avery. </p><p>“Danvers? Where is he?” I looked around not seeing him nor the Captain’s.</p><p>“Taking care of business.” He stated flatly. Avery called out to him.</p><p>“To defeat the Huns?” I said jokingly. He stared at me blankly then walked away. Margaret and I continued to the dinning hall where she left me.</p><p>“Ah, Mrs. Tavington come sit sit! Mary was quite upset with your hasty departure from Middleton place.” Cornwallis said energetically. I came in and sat across from Mary. O’hara arrived a moment later a slave following closely behind him carrying a few wrapped boxes. Oh please no i hope those aren't what i think they are. </p><p>“I apologize for the Colonel’s absence during this happy time. He found a lead on that ghost of his. I suppose you’ll have to accept these wedding gifts on the behalf of the both of you,” The three of them were all smiles. I couldn’t take it any more and looked down at my plate.</p><p>“I’m so very sorry but I must decline. Do not get me wrong. They are probably wonderful gifts. I know this is incredibly rude of me but i will not accept gifts for a marriage I did not agree to nor knew of until this afternoon.” I looked up as I finished all three of their smiles were gone. Mary was looking at me and her eyes darkened as she turned to look at her father.</p><p>“Father? Please tell me that you didn't. Say that it isn’t true.” He looked at her and shook her head slightly.</p><p>“By all means give it to the Colonel to accept.” I stood up from my seat. “Please excuse me, I'm not feeling that well.” I grabbed a loaf of bread and left the room. I could hear MAry arguing with her father.</p><p>“How could you Father?”</p><p>“Do not raise your voice at me Mary.”</p><p>“But father you know the kind of man he is. You give him too much power over her. First as his charge now his wife!”</p><p>“That’s enough Mary!” I heard Cornwallis slam his fist on the table. Mary ran out of the dining room. Not noticing me as she ran passed. I headed off in the other direction to my now shared sleeping quarters.</p><p>The next morning I awoke to an empty room. The only sign that Tavington had been there was that the ring he had shown me was on the table next to the bed. Everything else had been untouched. After a very awkward breakfast that I was not able to escape I spent the morning in the library. Skipping lunch so i did not have to sit through another awkward meal. I went to check on the horses. A couple of which were missing. I heard a commotion outside and walked out of the stables into the bright sunlight. “Donavan? What is happening?” He looked around at me nervously.</p><p>“Rider with a white flag Mrs Tavington.” </p><p>“Oh… OH!” I rushed off into the house and into O’hara. “I need to speak to you and Cornwallis immediately.”</p><p>“What are you going on about? There is a rider that the Lord General needs to see post haste.” He said straightforwardly.</p><p>“Yes I know that's what this is about. He has Mars and Jupiter with him.” He just stared at me. “You know what, just give me a piece of paper. I promise to explain later. Give this to the General before he sees Martin.” He stood there in shock and took the paper. “I’ll explain later.”</p><p>“How... ?” His eyes narrowed. “Tavington said that you were not a spy. You will explain later.” He turned to someone passing in the hall. “Captain, Watch her.” The captain led me down the hall to an office and locked me inside. O’hara left to meet  the unexpected militia Colonel. An hour or so passed by when out of the window the gates opened once more as Tavington and his two captains arrived at Benjamin Martin was leaving. I moved to the window watching the exchange as Tavington took off his helmet and threw it at a regular.</p><p>“General … What is this?” He said through gritted teeth as he approached O’hara.</p><p>“Prisoner exchange… Your Ghost.” O’hara said mockingly</p><p>“This is madness.” Tavington turned and pulled out his sword.</p><p>“Seethe that sword Colonel. He rode in under white flag of former parle. He has shown no aggression here so he can not be touched.”</p><p>“Has he not.” Tavington strode over to Martin whose back was turned as his men were mounting their horses. “Was it you? I rember you on that farm with that stupid little boy. Did he die?” Martin turned to face him. “It’s an ugly business doing one’s duty. Just occasionally its a real pleasure.”</p><p>“Before this war is over i’m going to kill you.” Martin stated with restrained hatred and pain.</p><p>“Why wait.”  My so-called husband challenged Martin. The gates closed as Martin and his men rode away. Tavington turned once he could no longer see Martin. As he walked by I banged on the window to get his attention.</p><p>“Get me out of here!” I yelled so he could hear me from the other side of the glass. Turning to look at me he clenched his jaw as his eyes flashed angrily and he kept walking. Soon enough the office door opened. He was standing there with the Generals on either side of him.</p><p>“A moment with my wife please Generals.” They both nodded and walked away as Tavington entered the room and closed the door behind him. Striding over in large steps he grabbed my throat backing me up against the desk. “What the bloody hell did you do?” He growled as I slid on to the desk biting my lower lip. I knew the effect this would have on him and I would play this game strategically. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him closer. I looked up at him with hooded eyes. His hand on my throat loosened as he leaned down his mouth an inch from mine his eyes darkened with desire. A few seconds passed where we could only hear the sound of the others breathing. Pushing him away I let out a laugh. </p><p>“Thats as close as you’ll ever get.” His hand returned to my neck.</p><p>“You try me Stasi. What did you do?” His hand tightened angrily.</p><p>“If you must know. I tried to warn the General’s about Martin and what exactly is waiting for them up on the ridge. Their suspicions came as quite the shock.”  He straightened and released his grip on me. </p><p>“We have a mess to clean up because of you.” He growled and started walking toward the door.</p><p>Excuse me! I tried to prevent this mess from happening! I almost had that man caught for...” Yelling angrily at him. He came to stand in front of me almost snarling. I crossed my arms glaring at him</p><p>“I don't need your help in this war Stasi.”  He said barely above a whisper in a dangerous growl.</p><p>“I’ll remember that next time you……” Cornwallis opened the door.</p><p>“BOTH OF YOU MY OFFICE NOW!” Cornwallis yelled. I’ve never seen him this angry and honestly it was unnerving. Following him into the office two doors down the door shut close behind us. I looked at Cornwallis then spotted the note on his desk then looked at William and back to the General.</p><p>“William!!” I spun toward him on my heel. “You have got to be kidding me.This is a joke right.” They weren't laughing and they stood there completely serious. I snapped my head toward Tavington. “You didn’t tell him! Don't you think he should know something as important as this.” I shouted. “Or did you even consider that I should know that besides you only Wilkins and Borden knew.”  I walked across the room and stood as far away from the Colonel as I could, leaning up against a wall, arms crossed glaring at him. Cornwallis moved behind his desk and sat down.</p><p>“You assured me that she was not a spy Colonel….. This morning she shows up here with information. Very detailed information even down to the names of my dogs that i have never mentioned to her. I would like to know just how she came across this information. And now both your Captains are in on this. How do we know that she isn't going to the enemy and feeding them information Colonel…… Do you have any idea the consequences of this if it gets back to the King.” I pushed myself off the wall and came to stand in front of the General’s desk.</p><p>“General if I may speak.” He turned to look at me and nodded. “ I am not a spy. The Colonel was right when he assured you of my station and I remain as such.   What I am about to tell you can never leave this room General. It could be very dangerous for me if it did. If you would like General O’hara to be privy to this information by all means but, but no one else not even Mary can know.” There was a long pause as he looked between us suspiciously as he sat there in thought.</p><p>William came up to me. “Stasi, are you sure about this?” He whispered in my ear. </p><p>“Yes, I have no other option.” I took a step away from him, still very upset.</p><p>“Very well.” Cornwallis said as he picked up a bell and rang it to send for O’hara. A few minutes passed and O’hara came into the room looking smugly at us as he stood next to the end of Cornwallis’s desk. “Continue Mrs. Tavington.”</p><p>“ It won’t leave this room?” They both shook their heads no. I became extremely nervous and Tavington could sense it. He came up next to me and took my hand squeezing it. I looked up to him and he gave me a slight smile. In a you got this kinda way.  I looked back at the men standing in front of me and took in a deep breath. “I’m from the future.” They stared blankly at us.</p><p>“She’s mad. absolutely mental!” O’hara laughed. I looked between the two of them and then looked down at the floor, putting my hand in my pocket. I pulled out my Ipod and put it down on the desk. O’hara stopped laughing. Cornwallis picked it up curiously. As he looked at it his thumb hit the play symbol on the screen and it began to play Love the way you lie. Startled, he dropped it to his desk and looked up at me incredulously . </p><p>“Guards!.” Cornwallis called out and the door opened. “Arrest her! She’s a witch.” He said as he glared at Tavington who grabbed me and pushed me behind him protectively. William stared at the two guards with his icy grey eyes challenging them to take another step. They froze half way into the office.</p><p>“Maybe I should have let the ship explode with all your shit in in General. As well as the ammunition.” I said angrily through a clenched jaw.</p><p>“For goodness sakes Stasi for one in your life be quiet.” Tavington hissed.</p><p>“So you admit that you have foreknowledge of certain events that you shouldn’t. Either you're a spy or a witch. And Tavington a traitor. Throw them both in the dungeon.” Cornwallis said he turned to William. “I had thought you of all people would not be so easily tricked Colonel.” More guards arrived in the office and grabbed me, pulling me away from Tavington.</p><p>“NO you don’t understand I’m not either of those things!</p><p>“Stasi!” He tried to pull me back to him and I stared into his eyes as I was dragged away. I began to cry as I noticed the look of pure agony and fear wash over William's face at the thought of what was to come. </p><p>“WILLIAM!! I Screamed as I was dragged out into the hallway and down some stone steps that spiraled down and down. Until I was thrown into a cell. I hit the floor, pain radiated up my arm as the door was slammed shut behind me.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>